


La marca de Caín

by sara_f_black



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, pre Thor TDW
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki se ha probado ante Thor al ayudarlo a salvar Asgard y rescatar la vida de Jane Foster. Ahora, una nueva amenaza parece cernirse sobre Midgard y Thor está seguro de que necesitarán la ayuda de su hermano para enfrentarla. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo está tan dispuesto a pasar página y perdonar las transgresiones anteriores del dios del engaño. (Darcy Lewis no es religiosa, pero su abuela le enseñó que aquellos que traicionan a sus hermanos llevan siempre en la frente la marca de Caín).</p>
            </blockquote>





	La marca de Caín

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heka/gifts).



> Post un ficticio Thor—2, escrito antes de ver la película. Base Movieverse.  
> Escrito para el AI de theavengers_esp en Livejournal. Gracias a [ Rubymoon_Faith (DeviantArt)](http://rubymoon-faith.deviantart.com/)  
> por el beteo.

**********************************

Darcy estaba inquieta. Normal, considerando que era de las pocas personas que sabían que el ser que había intentado subyugar el planeta Tierra hacía un tiempo iba a estar de regreso. 

La decisión se había tomado horas antes en una reunión de la que nadie había salido contento. La situación los había llevado hasta ese extremo. La investigación estaba estancada y habían agotado ya todos los caminos para continuar. 

Todos menos uno. 

Solicitar la ayuda de Asgard había sido idea de Jane, obviamente. Ya no sólo estaba enamorada de un dios nórdico sino que éste la había llevado a su planeta. Darcy no terminaba de lograr visualizar todos los lugares y situaciones en los que la doctora había estado. No le faltaba imaginación pero ella no daba demasiados detalles de su visita. Tenía que admitir que sentía algo de envidia. 

Sin embargo, sí había hablado en más de una ocasión sobre cómo la magia de Asgard parecía ser algún tipo de ciencia muy avanzada. Muy lejana de lo que ellos estaban capacitados para alcanzar en la Tierra de momento. Por eso mismo estaba convencida de que podrían ayudarles a guiar sus esfuerzos para localizar lo que estaban buscando. 

Thor había respondido a su llamada, no podía ser de otra manera. Sin embargo, sus aportes habían sido decepcionantes: nunca había tenido la menor idea sobre la magia o ciencia superior de la que hablaba Jane. Los guerreros no necesitaban dominar esas cosas. Loki sí que sabía, nadie conocía los secretos de la magia como él. 

Así había surgido la fatídica idea que había cuajado ese día. 

—¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? —Preguntó a Jane en cuanto se encontraron a solas en el laboratorio. 

Desde la unión de los Vengadores y la batalla de Nueva York, SHIELD había instalado a Jane y su equipo en aquel edificio especial donde se encontraban particularmente protegidos y aislados. Tenían poca interacción con otros agentes o científicos. Allí todos eran amables y distantes, aunque desconocidos. En cierta forma extrañaba al agente Coulson, aunque hubiera sido quien les dejara sin equipo la primera vez que habían contactado con aquel grupo secreto del gobierno.

En aquel rincón aislado, mediante una reunión en conferencia a larga distancia con Nick Fury, se había tomado la resolución de admitir que Thor trajera a Loki de vuelta a la Tierra para colaborar con el proyecto. Estaba segura de que lo habían hecho más por seguir contando con el dios del trueno que porque realmente confiaran en su hermano adoptivo. Thor confiaba en él una vez más. No podía dejar de hacerlo, no después de la manera en que Loki había puesto en riesgo su propia vida para salvar Asgard y cómo había ido un poco más allá para rescatar a Jane a pesar de su propia debilidad. 

Al parecer, a su jefa no le resultaba tan fácil confiar. Jane suspiró al escuchar su pregunta: 

—Es la única que tenemos —le recordó con su mejor tono de científica práctica. Luego desvió la mirada hacia sus muñecas, donde unas largas cicatrices blanquecinas se observaban con claridad—. Y en verdad le debo mi vida. 

Lo sabía. Había escuchado varias veces que de no ser por Loki, Jane no hubiera sobrevivido. A Darcy seguía resultándole extraño que aquel ser se arriesgara por salvar a una mortal de la que estaba enamorado el hermano al que odiaba, pero bueno, ¿qué podía opinar ella si no había estado allí? 

—No debes preocuparte —le dijo Jane tras unos momentos, acompañando sus palabras de una sonrisa cargada de seguridad—. Thor prometió vigilarle de cerca. 

—Pero el resto de los Vengadores no sabrán que está aquí —le recordó Darcy con un estremecimiento. Se hubiera sentido más segura con Iron Man y Capitán América en las instalaciones para lidiar junto a Thor contra el rey del engaño. 

La idea era que la visita fuera lo más breve posible. Jane era una especialista, sólo necesitaban la actualización de conocimientos para poder avanzar con la investigación lo antes posible.

—No será necesario —declaró Jane con mucha más seguridad de la que Darcy estaba dispuesta a creerle que tenía. 

Resopló, al tiempo que se recordaba que no tenía sentido seguir cuestionando una decisión ya tomada como aquella. Thor se había marchado justo después de que se acordara y regresaría pronto con su redimido hermano. 

Era mejor que Darcy se preparara y fuera a buscar su taser: si ya había servido para dejar fuera de combate a un dios, no veía por qué no iba a funcionar con otro. 

**********************************

Probablemente debía sentirse más impresionada de ver en persona al famoso dios del engaño. Lo estaría probablemente después, cuando se lo presentaran, pero por ahora, viéndolo en el piso de abajo donde acababa de llegar con Thor, podía permitirse sentir más curiosidad que inquietud. 

Parecía inofensivo, mirando a su alrededor con algo que apenas llegaba a un cortés interés. Lleva ropas terrestres, al igual que su hermano adoptivo. Sin embargo, el segundo optaba por un estilo relajado mientras que Loki no había manera de que se viera informal a pesar de que sólo llevaba una camisa negra de botones y un pantalón azul oscuro. 

Cómo había podido la gente creer que Thor y Loki eran hermanos era algo que escapaba de la comprensión de Darcy. A simple vista resultaban totalmente distintos y no solamente porque uno fuera rubio y el otro moreno. Thor era grande y fuerte, como sacado de un gimnasio en el que se sentía como en casa. Loki era delgado y fibroso, con un brillo de inteligencia y superioridad en sus maneras que tenía algo elegante. 

Ya antes había podido comprobar que el tipo era atractivo, en particular en las fotos y videos de los sucesos en Alemania durante su intento de conquista. Hubiera preferido que no le resultara atractivo, considerando todo lo que sabía de él y lo poco que confiaba en su cambio. 

Darcy no se consideraba religiosa, pero tenía en muy alta estima muchas de las enseñanzas de tita Mary. Una de las enseñanzas que recordaba haber escuchado de los sabios labios de su abuelita en aquella época donde ella la cuidaba después de la escuela, tenía que ver con la historia de Caín y Abel: el hombre que traicionaba a su propio hermano no era de fiar. Por eso llevaba una marca en la frente. En teoría era para que nadie lo matara, pero su abuela decía que era una señal para que nadie volviera a confiar en él. 

Técnicamente Thor y Loki no eran hermanos, pero para los hechos prácticos, era como si lo fueran. 

Cuando el dios del engaño levantó la vista hacia el piso superior y se encontró con su mirada, Darcy se sintió particularmente turbada. En su frente evidentemente no había ninguna marca, ya le tocaría a ella imaginársela. 

**********************************

Jane había titubeado antes de darle a Loki la información exacta por la que necesitaban su ayuda. Darcy lo había notado, pero se había obligado a no hacer comentarios al respecto. De todas formas no era necesario, le había parecido notar el brillo divertido en la mirada de Loki, él también lo había notado. 

Cuando la habían presentado él no le había puesto demasiada atención, aunque sospechaba que la había reconocido como la curiosa que lo miraba desde el piso superior. Le parecía que el título de “asistente” no lo había impresionado demasiado y había centrado su atención en la información que Jane iba a darle y la que necesitaban de él. 

—Recibimos un código —le informó Jane— o eso creemos. No sabemos a ciencia cierta qué es, son ondas de frecuencia que no hemos podido descifrar o decodificar y en esencia parecen ser diferentes a todo lo que conocemos. 

Le acercó la pantalla de su Tablet con indecisión. Thor solía ver todos los monitores con cortesía pero era evidente que la tecnología terrestre no era su fuerte. Para su sorpresa, Loki parecía mucho más cómodo con aquello que su hermano adoptivo. De hecho, tras varias aclaraciones parecía entenderse bastante bien con el lenguaje técnico y científico. Thor, unos pasos detrás de él, no parecía estar enterándose de nada. Las costumbres terrestres se le daban bien, pero la ciencia no. 

Si Darcy era sincera, ella tampoco terminaba de entender todo aquello del todo. Su carrera base era una ciencia social, no la tenían ahí para entender eso. 

Tampoco estaba allí para examinar con tanta atención las expresiones de Loki, pero era algo adictivo. Durante las siguientes horas estuvo tan metido en el trabajo con Jane que la doctora se había relajado evidentemente. La misma Darcy tuvo que recordarse que no confiaba en aquel sujeto, en especial cuando Jane le pidió que lo llevara hasta los que serían sus aposentos mientras ella terminaba de pasar las notas de aquella provechosa sesión de trabajo. Era ya entrada la noche y habían picado algo de comer mientras trabajaban. Todos estaban agotados ahora.

Loki se había girado hacia ella por primera vez en toda la sesión de trabajo y se había mostrado dispuesto a seguirla. 

Una de las cosas que a Darcy le gustaba menos del actual trabajo era que tenían que vivir en el mismo edificio en el que laboraban. Las instalaciones eran bonitas y cómodas, aparte de gratuitas, pero se sentía como si trabajara veinticuatro horas al día. En cierta forma así era: Jane no sabía lo que significaba descansar. 

—Entonces, ¿asistente es una palabra terrestre para criado? 

Su voz tenía un tono educado y agradable, pero el matiz burlón de sus palabras la irritó. Iba caminando unos pasos por delante de él y giró la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. 

—Por supuesto que no. 

Loki sonrió ligeramente, como si lo hiciera para sí mismo. 

—Sin embargo, la ciencia no parece ser su fuerte. 

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa. Para hacer un comentario así tendría que haberle puesto atención durante la sesión de trabajo, aunque ella estaba segura de que no había dirigido la mirada hacia ella ni siquiera una vez. 

—Estudié una ciencia social —replicó con rapidez. Ella no era de las que dejaban que las ciencias duras la trataran con desdén. 

En su lugar, Loki le dedicó una mirada de interés. 

—¿Cuál? 

Darcy frunció el ceño de nuevo. 

—Política. Pero no eres de por aquí, dudo que sepas lo que es. 

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa que rayaba la condescendencia. 

—Sé más de este planeta de lo que cree, Darcy Lewis. A pesar de que todos muy educadamente se empeñan en no traerlo a colación, tenía intención de gobernarlo. 

Volteó la cara cuando para su enojo notó que su rostro empezaba a arder. ¿Por qué iba a sonrojarse ella cuando era él quien estaba admitiendo que había intentado subyugar su planeta? 

Levantó la barbilla con dignidad mientras entraban al ascensor. Las habitaciones estaban en el tercer piso. Loki miró con interés el espacio cerrado, aunque carecía de la expresión de diversión que había mostrado Thor en su momento al conocerlos. Tuvo que obligarse a no mirar su perfil con atención. 

Se sintió particularmente feliz cuando el ascensor se detuvo y pudieron bajar de él. 

—Esta es —le dijo una vez frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones amplias y cómodas del lugar. Ella hubiera considerado las celdas del sótano un lugar más apropiado y sabía que otros en el edificio pensaban igual, pero dudaba que Thor hubiera estado de acuerdo. Además, tampoco era plausible pensar que unos barrotes de hierro fueran suficientes para limitar los movimientos de alguien con los poderes de su visitante—. Thor y Jane están en la habitación de la par. 

Loki arqueó ambas cejas y miró con cierta desconfianza hacia la puerta del lado. Darcy se mordió el labio para evitar reír ante su expresión. 

—Las paredes son gruesas —le aseguró antes de pensárselo mejor. 

La expresión de sorpresa fue dedicada hacia ella entonces. Esta vez se permitió sonrojarse y maldecir mentalmente por la sonrisa de complicidad que se formó en los labios de Loki tras unos momentos. 

—¿Dónde está la tuya? —preguntó él con tono cortés, pasando a tutearla de una manera que sonaba incluso natural. 

Ella titubeó un momento, ganándose otra sonrisa divertida por parte del hombre. 

—Al final del pasillo —declaró finalmente. No tenía sentido escondérselo. Además, ¿para qué iba a intentar hacerle daño a alguien que consideraba poco más que una criada? 

Loki dirigió una fugaz mirada en esa dirección y asintió. 

—Buenas noches entonces, Darcy Lewis. 

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se estaba despidiendo de ella sin mayor preámbulo. Esperaba que hubieran puesto algunas medidas de seguridad en su cuarto. De hecho estaba casi segura de que así era. De todas maneras se sintió inquieta al darle la espalda y dejarlo allí solo. Tal vez quería descansar, viajar desde otro planeta debía ser cansado, aunque Thor no parecía cansarse nunca. 

Tal vez quería quedarse solo para tramar oscuros planes contra todos ellos. 

O no quería testigos de su falta de habilidad para moverse en un espacio terrestre. Torció el gesto al pensar que no le había explicado nada del funcionamiento de aquella habitación equipada con tecnología de avanzada y estuvo a punto de devolverse para hacerlo.

Luego recordó que en sus propias palabras sabía más sobre aquel planeta de lo que ella creía e hizo caso a su sentido común: lo mejor era alejarse de él todo lo posible. 

**********************************

El trabajo fue continuo e intenso durante los primeros días de Loki en el planeta. Era curioso observarlo trabajar en el laboratorio con Jane. Parecía absorber toda la información a su alrededor con una rapidez asombrosa, aunque Darcy sospechaba que mucho lo sabía de previo y se limitaba a traducirlo al idioma científico que usaban allí. 

El tipo no parecía nunca fuera de lugar, excepto por ese aire de superioridad que mantenía siempre. Comía poco en las comidas que compartían y solía retirarse temprano a su habitación después de la jornada. Darcy solía subir con él, después de todo no le agradaba la idea de que rondara por el lugar a sus anchas. 

Sospechaba que Loki adivinaba sus intenciones, pero nunca le había hecho la menor referencia a ellas. Sin embargo, siempre le daba conversación, aunque no necesariamente agradable. 

—Dime, Darcy Lewis. ¿De qué manera ha probado la democracia ser un sistema viable de gobernación en los países? 

Había resoplado al escuchar la pregunta. Le hubiera gustado que el funcionamiento real de la democracia le diera un mayor margen para contestar a aquello con más contundencia. Ya se hacía una idea de las alternativas que podría proponer Loki para una mejor organización en la Tierra. 

Lo peor era que, a pesar del tonito burlón de sus palabras, siempre parecía esperar una respuesta seria y completa de su parte. 

—Me gustaría saber, Darcy Lewis, qué sistema de gobierno ha tenido mejores resultados para los humanos.

Por supuesto que era imposible responderle en serio cuando era tan difícil procesar información cerca de él. Su presencia era intimidante, lo que resultaba peor considerando que además resultaba atractivo y la desconcentraba con su atención totalmente enfocada en ella, con una mezcla de burla y cortesía intolerable. 

Por otra parte, no dejaba de ser curioso que fuera la única persona en ese edificio que había tomado algún interés en hablar con ella de sus estudios originales. En especial cuando había pasado los últimos años empapándose de toda la ciencia que utilizaba Jane en su investigación que poco tenía de política. 

En realidad, Asgard representaba un interesante conflicto político, aunque de eso nadie le había pedido su opinión. 

Había observado con atención a Loki durante todos esos días. Se mostraba cortés pero directo con Jane, algo impaciente cuando ella no se explicaba o no le entendía lo suficientemente rápido. Era mucho más dado a pedir explicaciones que a brindarlas. Con el resto del personal era altanero, con la superioridad de quien está acostumbrado a no prestar atención a la gente a su alrededor por ser de un nivel inferior. Con Thor mantenía las distancias, a pesar de los evidentes esfuerzos de este por mantener una relación cordial. 

Darcy tenía la impresión de que ella era la única persona con la que mantenía conversaciones triviales y no estaba segura de cómo se sentía al respecto, considerando que temas como los sistemas políticos pudieran considerarse conversaciones triviales. La ponía nerviosa que el tipo que había intentado conquistar el planeta le preguntara por esas cosas. 

Las que no eran triviales eran las decisiones que se estaban tomando considerando los resultados que Jane iba obteniendo del trabajo. De hecho, para finales de semana, fue necesario tomar una determinación crucial. 

—Si la amenaza está en camino debemos prepararnos para enfrentarla —había dicho Thor, de acuerdo con la posición que Nick Fury les había hecho llegar al escuchar sobre sus descubrimientos. 

—¿Por qué iban a alertarnos? —preguntó uno de los agentes de SHIELD como si aquello no tuviera el menor sentido. 

—Porque se saben superiores y no esperan resistencia alguna —declaró Loki con desdén. 

Darcy tenía la impresión de que no le agradaban los agentes de SHIELD. Notó como Thor le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia que por poco sacó a la superficie una sombra de fastidio en el dios del engaño. En su lugar, cubrió su expresión con una máscara de indiferencia. 

Ya trataría luego a solas consigo misma por qué podía considerarse tan versada en observar los cambios emocionales en el rostro de Loki. 

—Podríamos saber más si me desplazo con el equipo al sitio donde será el ataque —informó Jane entonces. En las últimas señales habían logrado distinguir unas coordenadas de llegada. De hecho, sospechaban que la señal no era una advertencia para la Tierra. Probablemente eran mensajes para ellos mismos, no sabían que ellos tenían cómo captarlos—. No contaríamos con los mismos recursos del laboratorio pero podría obtener señales que desde la distancia se nos escapan. 

Sin embargo, nadie quería oír hablar de enviar a Jane Foster a una zona de tanto peligro. SHIELD protegía los valores intelectuales con los cuales contaban. Además, la doctora tuvo que ceder ante el hecho de que no podría contar con todos los recursos del laboratorio en el campo y podría ser necesario usar todo su potencial si aquello resultaba una trampa o una distracción. 

La idea de enviar a otra persona no tardó en ser propuesta y Darcy casi se cae de su asiento cuando escuchó que su nombre era sacado a colación. 

—Sabe manejar el equipo y es totalmente de fiar. Podría ejecutar las instrucciones que la doctora Foster le dé. 

—¿Y si hay algún fallo? No es científica —señaló otro agente de SHIELD. 

—Tampoco estoy entrenada para situaciones de guerra —les recordó, aunque fue unánimemente ignorada por todos menos Thor, quien le dirigió una mirada de simpatía. Tampoco podía descartarlo pero tenía la impresión de haber notado una ligera curvatura en la comisura de los labios de Loki, pero no estaba segura de si lo había imaginado. 

—Yo estaré allí, Darcy —declaró Thor con toda la galantería y seguridad que parecían traídos de una época muy lejana—. Podré protegerte de ser necesario. 

Le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento aunque la expresión inquieta de Jane no le pasó desapercibida. No le hacía nada de gracia que Thor se fuera para pelear contra invasores desconocidos. 

A pesar del ofrecimiento de Thor, se apresuró ponerse de pie, negando con la cabeza. 

—Debe haber alguien más capacitado para esto —arguyó, intentando recordarles lo que muchos le achacaban de siempre: su poca preparación en ciencias exactas. 

—¿Lo hay? —preguntó Loki arqueando una ceja. 

Su pregunta fue seguida de un largo e incómodo silencio. Darcy sabía que su comentario no había sido ningún apoyo a sus inexistentes competencias para esa misión sino un recordatorio a todos los presentes de que la misma Jane no hubiera podido traducir el mensaje sin contar con la ayuda de él. 

Cuando Thor se puso de pie impuso su presencia con facilidad. 

—Mis amigos, Loki tiene la capacidad de entender los aparatos humanos y las señales de nuestros enemigos, además de poder protegerse. Puede venir con nosotros. Es un aliado en esta causa. 

Las dudas en la mesa eran evidentes, así como la acentuación del desdén en el rostro de Loki. 

Incluso Jane titubeó un momento antes de asentir. 

—Yo podría trabajar desde acá con la información que recolecten en el campo, utilizando todos los recursos del laboratorio que no podemos llevar hasta allá. 

Los agentes de SHIELD se mostraban inquietos todavía, pero Loki no parecía tener paciencia para ellos. Se levantó con dignidad y miró de reojo a Thor. 

—Me prepararé para viajar cuando sea necesario —declaró de manera cortante. Luego, para estupefacción de Darcy, dirigió la mirada hacia ella—. Será un placer. 

Hasta en ese momento ella tomó consciencia de que no estaban sugiriendo que Loki fuera en su lugar. Sería un viaje de dos. 

Pensó en volver a objetar, pero optó por no hacerlo. Levantó la barbilla con dignidad y sonrió como si se sintiera muy segura. Sabía que la decisión la tomarían estuviera ella de acuerdo o no y después de todo, sería una aventura. 

Además, ella desconfiaba lo suficiente en Loki y conocía algo del equipo como para vigilar lo que intentaba hacer con el trabajo de Jane, lo que tenía algunas dudas de que Thor fuera capaz de hacer. 

**********************************

Cuando bromeó sobre el hecho de ir rumbo a Noruega con dos dioses nórdicos todos estaban muy preocupados y tensos para hacerle caso. A ella le seguía pareciendo un dato cuando menos curioso. Viajarían hasta Sandefjord, y de ahí se desplazarían hasta las inmediaciones del poblado Stokke, en la provincia de Velford, donde los orientaban las coordenadas definidas por Jane. Por lo tanto, tenían un largo viaje por delante y a Darcy le gustaba hablar cuando viajaba.

De hecho, a Darcy le gustaba mucho hablar con Thor. Era un tipo curioso, con un gran interés por la raza humana y con historias divertidas sobre su mundo de origen. No solía tener mucha ocasión de conversar con él porque solía pasar su tiempo con Jane, pero ahora tenían todo un viaje en avión por delante. Thor podría haber ido volando por su cuenta hasta su destino pero debían llevar el equipo para las mediciones y Darcy no podía volar de la misma manera que él. No se atrevió a preguntar si Loki podría desplazarse hasta allá por sus propios medios o no, lo cierto era que los tres iban en uno de los aviones de combate de SHIELD hacia las coordenadas señaladas. 

Una de las cosas que más le llamaba la atención de Thor era precisamente la actitud que tenía hacia su hermano adoptivo. A pesar de su traición, de sus actos malvados y el evidente desapego que todavía tenía hacia él, Thor parecía haberle perdonado todo. Darcy sabía que estaba muy agradecido por las acciones de su hermano para salvar a Jane y a Asgard, pero más allá de eso era posible percibir el cariño que le tenía al chico junto al que había crecido. 

Tenía que admitir que imaginarlos de niños era algo bastante extraño, así que evitaba hacerlo. 

En más de una ocasión, Thor intentó incluir a Loki en la conversación que mantenían. Sin embargo, el hombre se mantuvo la primera parte del trayecto quieto, escuchando, con su expresión variando de desdén a diversión según qué comentario. No intervino activamente hasta la mitad del camino.

—Tal vez deberías preguntarle más a Loki —sugirió Thor cuando terminó de contarle sobre una exploración que había realizado junto a Sif y los tres guerreros—. Sus conocimientos sobre Asgard son muy bastos. 

Darcy frunció el ceño al escucharlo, pero se giró a mirar al aludido, quien no sonreía. Veía a Thor con frialdad. 

—Conozco el mundo del trono del que era heredero —replicó con tono mordaz, lo que no hizo mella en el aspecto conciliador de Thor. 

—Cuando éramos jóvenes se dedicaba a estudiar y explorar por su cuenta mientras nosotros nos dedicábamos a luchar y entrenar—admitió Thor—. Vivía metido en la biblioteca de Asgard y nuestra madre siempre le ayudaba a aprender más. Nunca estaba satisfecho. Siempre ha sido muy listo. 

No estaba segura de que la adulación fuera el mejor camino, en especial cuando al final el resultado era el mismo: por más conocimientos y preparación que tuviera Loki, el hijo de Odin y heredero del trono era Thor. Por un momento sintió una punzada de lástima que se obligó a dejar de lado: nada de eso justificaba las cosas que Loki había hecho. 

—Cada quien debe usar los talentos que posee —replicó el dios del engaño con condescendencia—. Por mi parte, quisiera distraerme con algo durante el viaje. ¿Podría usar tu computadora por favor, Darcy Lewis?

Ella lo miró tan sorprendida como si le hubiera pedido utilizar su desodorante o su cepillo de dientes. Nadie usaba su computadora aparte de ella. 

—¿Para qué la quieres? 

Loki se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia. 

—Me aburren las historias de batallas pasadas —declaró con un tono que apoyaba sus palabras—. Sé todo lo que necesito de Asgard. Midgard tiene mi interés en este momento. 

Darcy se mordió el labio inferior, tornándose indecisa. No era una petición descabellada y de todas maneras, ¿qué tanto sabía Loki sobre computadoras? No era como que pudiera usarla para algo malo. El tipo no era de fiar, pero tampoco tenía las habilidades de hacker. Apenas y esa semana había empezado a usar las máquinas con Jane. 

Sacó su pequeña netbook y la abrió de mala gana. Corrió un programa para borrar su historial y que ninguna página se abriera con su contraseña. Thor la miraba con gran interés aunque seguía sin entender el mundo de la computación. Le gustaban los juegos y las películas, pero los programas más complejos le perdían. Loki no pasaba de una educada espera que no estaba exenta de cierto aire de impaciencia. 

—Si intentas entrar a mi Facebook o mis correos usaré mi taser contra ti —le amenazó ella entregándole el aparato—. Espero que sepas usarla. 

—Te sorprenderías —replicó Loki con una sonrisa de superioridad de las suyas, tomando la computadora y enfocando toda su atención en la pantalla.

Darcy se sintió inquieta y tuvo que repetirse a sí misma que aunque había demostrado habilidad, apenas y sabía leer los programas que Jane utilizaba en el laboratorio. Lanzó una mirada a la pantalla y para su sorpresa y alivio, lo encontró navegando en Google Earth. Estaba introduciendo las coordenadas hacia las que se dirigían. 

Querer conocer el territorio donde podría haber un enfrentamiento no era mala idea, tenía que reconocerlo. Sin embargo, se mantuvo inquieta y pendiente por un rato más, hasta que Loki cambió su atención a buscar noticias pasadas sobre él y la fallida invasión a Nueva York. 

Se mordió la lengua para no hacer un comentario sobre su disgusto por las historias de batallas pasadas y volvió a concentrarse en su conversación con Thor. No fue hasta cerca de su destino cuando volvió a fijarse en lo que Loki estaba haciendo, cuando el dios del trueno fue a la parte delantera del avión para controlar la tormenta que les estaba causando turbulencias. 

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver la pantalla de la computadora.

—¿HYDRA? —preguntó sobresaltada—. ¿Por qué estás leyendo de eso? 

Loki sonrió de medio lado, sin volver a verla. Al parecer seguía leyendo el artículo que tenía abierto. 

—Había una referencia a ellos en un artículo sobre mí. Tenía curiosidad. 

Ella titubeó. No sabía mucho sobre HYDRA, excepto que se alegraba de que la organización ya no existiera. No quería imaginar qué hubiera pasado si Loki y ellos hubieran coincidido. ¿En qué artículo la habrían mencionado? Para la mayor parte del mundo no pasaba de ser un mito. 

—Ya sabes que me interesan los distintos estilos e intentos de dominación y gobierno de los humanos —le recordó Loki mirándola al fin, al tiempo que cerraba el explorador y le devolvía el aparato. Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte recostó la cabeza en su asiento y cerró los ojos. 

Darcy miró la computadora en sus manos unos momentos y tras abrirla de nuevo, buscó el historial. Al parecer Loki se había dedicado a navegar por la provincia de Velford en Google Earth, leer artículos sobre su fallida conquista y visitas blogs sobre la desaparecida HYDRA, muchos de ellos en páginas de locos creyentes de conspiraciones más que otra cosa. Resopló un poco más tranquila. No podía haber daño en aquello, ¿cierto? 

Miró a Loki, quien continuaba con los ojos cerrados, ajeno a la tormenta que cedía ante el dominio de Thor. No parecía preocupado por ella y además, parecía confiar en su hermano adoptivo con total seguridad. 

Ya le hubiera gustado a ella que la confianza y tranquilidad merecieran ser recíprocas. 

**********************************

Cuando Thor tropezó por tercera vez ante una grada que no existía, Darcy no pudo evitar reírse. Lo había logrado en las otras ocasiones: la primera vez no había entendido, ella también había visto la grada y luego ya no estaba ahí. La mirada de reproche de Thor y la sonrisa de Loki le habían explicado lo sucedido. La segunda vez tampoco se había reído, pensando todavía en lo malintencionado de las visiones que ponía Loki en el camino de su hermano para confundirlo. Pero la tercera vez, fue tan repentino y tan chistoso como Thor logró mantener el equilibrio con las cajas que llevaba a cuestas, que no pudo evitarlo. Fue una risa corta, espontánea, que detuvo de inmediato algo avergonzada de sí misma. Se volteó para esconder la sonrisa que había aún en su rostro, no tanto en deferencia a Thor como para ahorrarle a Loki el placer de haberla hecho reír. 

Sabía que de poco le valía porque la había oído. 

—Espero que no le hagas lo mismo a Darcy —le reprendió Thor, aunque Darcy estaba segura de que había una nota de cariño en su voz. ¿Así había sido la juventud de los dos hermanos? ¿Bromas así eran parte del trato normal de ambos en Asgard, antes de todo?

—Nunca —aseguró Loki volteándose hacia ella—. Tengo la prudencia de no perturbar a la mortal capaz de utilizar la electricidad en contra del mismo dios del trueno. 

Se obligó a no sonreírle, pero estaba segura de que en su expresión se traslucía la oleada de orgullo que acababa de acometerla: no todos los días se recibía un cumplido de alguien como Loki y no había otra manera de tomarse aquello. 

—Haces bien —replicó Thor con una sonrisa afectuosa hacia ella. 

Darcy le dedicó una mirada cómplice y se acercó a caminar junto a él. Si Loki no iba a ponerle ilusiones como aquella, así protegería a Thor también. Su intención fue muy clara. 

—Ah, Darcy Lewis, ahora me provocas —le recriminó Loki. Sonaba particularmente complacido. 

Procuró que no notara el estremecimiento involuntario que le causaron sus palabras concentrándose en comentar con Thor lo bello que le había parecido Sandefjord, las ganas que tenía de ir a ver las ballenas que eran tan famosas en el lugar y lo acogedor que parecía aquella parte al norte de Stokke en la que se iban a instalar, con las propiedades separadas por cuidadas zonas verdes. 

SHIELD se había hecho con una pequeña propiedad en la cual podían instalar el equipo para realizar las mediciones y comunicarse con Jane. No habían viajado solos, tenían un equipo de seis hombres de SHIELD con ellos: unos viajaban a su lado y otros los esperaron en el lugar para preparar el espacio. Darcy no sabía cómo se habían hecho con el terreno con tan poco tiempo, pero ya había aprendido a no cuestionar los recursos o maneras de la organización. 

Una vez en el sitio era su responsabilidad instalar el delicado equipo. Para eso había ido hasta allí en primer lugar. Los agentes se habían limitado a llevarle todas las cajas embaladas de manera impecable y segura, pero hasta ahí habían llegado. 

Respiró profundo para ponerse en ello. Thor ofreció su ayuda, la cual ella aceptó para desembalar las cosas pero poco más: no era muy seguro dejar a Thor con equipo delicado que seguía siendo incapaz de manejar como era debido.

Loki tampoco entendía mayor cosa sobre cables y conexiones, así que la miraba con una mezcla de interés e impaciencia que la inquietaban. En un par de ocasiones sus miradas se cruzaron y no supo interpretar la expresión que se dibujaba en su rostro. 

Cuando la computadora principal estuvo encendida y Darcy metió los códigos para que corriera el programa que capturaba la señal del exterior, Loki se acercó a ella y tomó control del teclado, concentrando toda su atención en la pantalla. 

—Tenemos una señal mucho mejor —confirmó tras un momento. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y aún con alguna lentitud empezó a mover el cursor para ajustar los distintos canales de señal—. Hay varios mensajes nuevos para analizar. 

No comentó nada más, pero siguió con la vista fija en la pantalla. Parecía tan concentrado que Darcy se permitió un momento más observando su perfil mientras trabajaba. El tipo era un traidor en el que no se podía confiar, lo sabía. Podía ser encantador si quería pero ella nunca dejaba de recordar que era peligroso. 

A pesar de todo eso, tenía que admitir que era inteligente. Astuto como una serpiente, sí, pero también era inteligente. 

Siempre había tenido debilidad por los hombres inteligentes. 

Cuando Loki sonrió ligeramente, Darcy se apresuró a alejarse y ocuparse de revisar que el router estuviera funcionando bien antes de buscar conectarse para hablar con Jane. Cuando miró de reojo de nuevo notó que el hombre sonreía de nuevo y maldijo por lo bajo. 

La había pillado mirándolo como una colegiala y aunque Loki no tuviera idea de lo que era un colegio sí que parecía tener muy claro lo que aquello significaba. 

O creía tenerlo claro. Porque no significaba nada. 

**********************************

La videollamada con Jane inició con normalidad. Mientras conectaban la señal para que ella pudiera verla en tiempo real, les preguntó por el viaje. Thor y ella tuvieron oportunidad de mencionarse que se extrañaban y momentos después, todo rastro de normalidad desapareció para ellos. Loki lanzó una exclamación y se acercó a la computadora donde hablaba con la doctora. 

—Debe leer el último mensaje —le apresuró. 

Se veía pálido y Jane también perdió todo el color cuando se fijó en lo que le decía. Darcy se dio cuenta de que tenían en problemas mucho mayores. 

—¿Qué ocurre? 

Darcy tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando Thor se acercó a su hermano. Loki había lanzado una exclamación suave ante la confirmación de Jane. No había pasado de un seco “oh”, al tiempo que ladeaba el rostro y encogía ligeramente los hombros. Ciertamente no era el tipo más expresivo del mundo. Ella no se hubiera alarmado de no ser por la exclamación apremiante de Jane y en especial, la alarma escrita en el rostro de Thor.

De repente, parecía tener miedo. Pero no de Loki. 

—¡Están muy cerca de la Tierra! —estaba diciendo Jane por el intercomunicador, aunque se dirigía a alguien más en el Centro de Investigación con ella—. Estarán ahí en unas horas. Al menos no erramos las coordenadas. Hay un nombre que no distingo, tal vez Loki… 

En efecto. Loki sabía de quién se trataba. 

—Hermano, ¿qué sucede? 

Darcy no estaba segura de que fuera el mejor apelativo para hacerlo hablar, pero al menos le hizo reaccionar cuando Thor lo tomó por los brazos. Lanzó una risita nerviosa aunque intentaba ser de entendido. 

—Están aquí por mí —declaró sosteniendo una sonrisa nada alegre.

Thor frunció el ceño. 

—La señal existía incluso antes de que propusiera traerte. No puede ser. 

A pesar del miedo que teñía el rostro de Loki, este esbozó una expresión condescendiente hacia su hermano adoptivo. 

—Soy la causa. Para su suerte y la mía, no saben que estoy aquí. —Su expresión mostró indecisión un momento y Darcy notó que los ojos se le volvían más cristalinos. Era un excelente actor o estaba asustado de verdad. Aunque considerando que era el dios del engaño, lo de las habilidades de actuación era un hecho—. No pueden saber que estoy aquí. 

Thor lo contempló con seriedad mientras Darcy se debatía entre si creer lo que sucedía ante sus ojos o considerarlo una comedia. Loki parecía haber olvidado que estaba allí. Las voces del intercomunicador habían guardado silencio después de que se escuchara como daban una orden para avisar a Tony Stark, Steve Rogers y el resto del equipo de Vengadores. 

—¿Qué hiciste, hermano? —insistió Thor. 

Loki desvió la mirada, molesto. El dios del trueno lo había hecho retroceder hasta encontrarse con la pared muy cerca de la espalda, fuera del enfoque de la videollamada. No parecía cómodo con ello. Sin embargo, estaba dudando y sus ojos seguían delatando miedo. Darcy notó cómo los otros oficiales de SHIELD en el lugar habían empezado a movilizarse como si hubieran recibido órdenes. Al parecer sólo ella estaba atenta a la conversación. 

—Sabes que cuando caí por ese agujero negro tuve que asumir muchos compromisos —dijo Loki finalmente. Era notorio que no quería hablar de ello. 

—Ya hemos hablado de eso antes —lo presionó Thor—. ¿Qué le prometiste a estos? 

Darcy tuvo un muy mal presentimiento antes de escuchar la respuesta. 

—Fuentes de energía superior en la Tierra —confesó Loki encontrándose sin salida. 

Los hombros de Thor se encogieron y la molestia en su expresión se acentuó. 

—¡Ya habías prometido el Tesaracto a los invasores! ¿Qué pensabas hacer con la Tierra? 

Darcy dio un respingo cuando una voz que no era la de Jane resonó con toda claridad, hablando directamente al comunicador. 

—Esperaba encontrar otras formas de energía similares —declaró una voz autoritaria y masculina que Darcy no conocía pero debía pertenecer a un alto mando de SHIELD. El mismo que había permitido la entrada secreta de Loki en la Tierra. 

Notó que había estado conteniendo la respiración todo ese tiempo y se obligó a respirar profundo. La expresión de Loki cambió, como si de repente volviera a ponerse una máscara de superioridad y fortaleza antes de acercarse al intercomunicador donde la cámara podía captarlo bien. 

—Señor Fury —saludó con un tono que denotaba poco aprecio. 

—¿Me equivoco? —presionó el hombre, apareciendo en pantalla. 

Darcy no pudo evitar mirarlo con avidez. Tenía años de escuchar a Jane hablar con él pero nunca le había visto en persona. Le pareció que el hombre dirigía el ojo hacia ella un momento, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de estar dentro del ángulo de la cámara. Se había hecho a un lado cuando Jane había empezado a hablar con Loki sobre el código que recibían, antes de que ambos estallaran en expresiones de preocupación por motivos evidentemente distintos. 

A Loki parecía preocuparle más su propio pellejo y tampoco podía decir que le extrañara.

—Tal vez no —replicó Loki sin terminar de comprometerse. Darcy dudaba que aunque fuera cierto, hubiera tenido intención alguna vez de compartirlo con los seres que ahora les amenazaban—. Pero esta gente cree que existen y vienen a recuperarlos ellos mismos dado que yo fallé en mi intento. 

Una vez que terminó su alegato miró de reojo a Thor. Darcy notó con inquietud que la expresión de enojo del novio de Jane estaba dando paso a la preocupación por su hermano. 

La mirada de Loki se sostuvo sobre la de Thor un momento más de lo necesario y luego volvió hacia Fury, quien seguía siendo una máscara de seriedad imperturbable cuya única emoción proyectada era el poco aprecio hacia el visitante extraterrestre con el que hablaba. 

—La doctora Foster dice que las transmisiones no hablan de ataque o dominación, sólo de recuperación —le comunicó tras volver un momento al escuchar la voz de Jane—. ¿Existiría la posibilidad que usted encontrara esas fuentes de energía para poder negociar con esta civilización y evitar un intento de dominación que tampoco les interesa? 

Loki torció el gesto y negó. 

—El Padre de Todo me prohibió buscar ese tipo de poderes. Si lo hago lo usarán en contra mía. Lo comunicarán a Asgard y no quiero volver a esa prisión. 

—No lo harás —se apresuró a asegurarle Thor. Se acercó para hablarle de frente a Fury. Darcy sospechaba que al menos el sistema de la cámara ya lo comprendía y se manejaba con él. Se preguntó si en Asgard había algún tipo de comunicación mágica por el estilo—. Si vamos a buscar esa fuente de energía y la encontramos, sólo podrá ser usada para negociar la seguridad de Midgard. 

Nuevamente, Darcy dudaba que ese fuera el caso, aunque Nick Fury accedió. 

—Por supuesto. Siempre y cuando su acompañante no intente utilizarla en beneficio propio. 

Thor miró de reojo a su hermano y luego se cruzó de brazos, mirando con seguridad a Fury.

—No lo hará. Puedo dar mi palabra. Iré con él a su búsqueda. 

—No.

La negativa había sido doble. Darcy había distinguido claramente el tono de Loki y el de Fury. El hombre de SHIELD se explicó primero, aunque la atención de Thor estaba sobre la expresión con la que Loki le miraba. 

—Lo necesitaremos para defendernos de esos invasores. 

—Saben que Midgard está bajo tu cuidado —le dijo Loki en tono de confesión. Debían saberlo de sus labios posiblemente—. Te esperarán. Pero sólo a ti. Si se dan cuenta que estoy aquí… 

No completó la frase y Darcy no estaba segura si había sido él o el propio Thor quien se había estremecido. 

—Algunos agentes de SHIELD lo acompañarán —decidió Fury —. Asignaré a dos hombres entrenados que supervisen sus movimientos y puedan dar fe de sus acciones. 

Por primera vez desde que habían interpretado la señal, Loki sonrió con burla. 

—Me estorbarían y no conseguiría nada —declaró con desdén—. Me llevaré un aparato de estos para comunicarme, nada más. 

—No —insistió Fury, con un tono imponente—. Alguien debe ir con usted en quien podamos confiar. 

El segundo mal presentimiento de Darcy en ese momento se cumplió, por improbable que pareciera.

—Podría traer conmigo a la asistente Lewis —propuso Loki mirándola de reojo.

Aunque escuchó a Jane protestar en el fondo y notó el ademán protector de Thor, la voz de Fury se impuso, o tal vez fue la única que ella escuchó con claridad. 

—Sólo si ella está de acuerdo. Pero, si usted nos engaña, si la daña o si intenta utilizar ese poder que encuentre en nuestra contra… le avisaremos a nuestros nuevos invasores que el objeto de su venganza está justo aquí. 

Loki no objetó los términos y se limitó a mirarla a ella, esperando una respuesta. Estando la seguridad de la Tierra de por medio, no estaba segura de tener otra opción. 

Ni siquiera se lo planteó aunque dentro de su mente, en algún lugar, sonaban con apremio todas sus alertas. 

**********************************

Thor la hizo prometerle que estaría atenta para evitar que existieran malentendidos entre Loki y SHIELD. Tal vez Thor no podía aceptar la posibilidad de que alguna de las dos partes fuera a traicionar el acuerdo pactado. Ella al menos sospechaba que ambos planeaban hacerlo.

Después de aquello, Thor habló un momento a solas con Loki y se marchó. Las coordenadas del ataque apuntaban al centro de Stokke, lo que resultaba extraño al ser un lugar pequeño en comparación con las otras ciudades. Tal vez las fuentes de energía que buscaban estaban por ahí. Cuando se lo sugirió a Loki, él se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa de medio lado y pedirle que averiguara a dónde tenían que ir para consultar antiguos documentos de la ciudad. 

—No soy tu criada —le señaló ella con cierto reproche, aunque con toda la intención del caso. 

—Me conformo con una asistente —replicó él. 

La sonrisa de complicidad por su parte fue totalmente consciente en esa ocasión. Si iba a tener que trabajar a su lado, no iba a permitir que el hecho de no confiar en él fuera razón suficiente para pasarlo mal. En especial cuando Loki tenía la capacidad de hacer su compañía muy amena e interesante. 

Después de todo, sus conversaciones cada tarde debían ser la razón de que hubiera pedido que fuera ella quien lo acompañara. Aunque no se hacía ilusiones de pensar que fuera porque sencillamente las disfrutaba: o ella sabía algo que le interesaba o creía que era alguien fácil de burlar. Ya le enseñaría ella que no. 

De cualquier manera, entre antes encontraran lo que buscaran, antes terminaría todo. Se puso manos a la obra, aunque Loki no quiso darle mayores explicaciones sobre qué buscaban. 

—Las fuentes de energía, por supuesto —se había limitado a replicarle cuando ella insistió en el punto después de comunicarle los lugares que había encontrado que servirían—. Tengo que entregarlas a los tuyos como no hice en su momento a quien se las había prometido. 

Tenía un tono condescendiente pero era evidente por la expresión en su rostro que la estaba molestando. Darcy arqueó ambas cejas pero no insistió. Se puso a alistarlo todo. Una hora después salían de la propiedad de SHIELD con el intercomunicador con Jane a mano. Habían dejado el sistema de recepción de la señal extraterrestre allí donde los agentes lo protegerían. Justamente lo habían llevado para que captara la mejor señal posible. 

—No planeabas darle lo que encontraras a esa gente —le acusó ella mientras se acomodaba el bolso en el que cargaba el equipo portátil que llevaban con ellos. 

Loki la miró de reojo, caminando a su lado. Se dirigían hacia la estación del tren. Estaban a 11.3 km de Sandefjord, donde irían al Archivo Vestfold. 

—Tampoco piensa hacerlo SHIELD —le señaló él sin dejar de avanzar, a pesar de que era ella quien tenía que ir indicando la dirección hacia donde iban. Después de todo era quien había consultado los mapas virtuales.

Darcy desvió la mirada porque también lo pensaba. Nadie regalaría una fuente de poder como aquella, mucho menos SHIELD. Esperaban que los Vengadores terminaran con la amenaza, como durante el intento de dominación de Loki, y pretendían que él les llevara una fuente nueva de poder a cambio de no delatar su presencia. 

Su acompañante parecía leer su línea de pensamiento, porque llegado a ese punto lo notó y le señaló con satisfacción. 

—Eres una mujer inteligente, Darcy Lewis. 

Ella resopló ante el comentario. A pesar de haberlo dicho en tono de cumplido, no dejaba de parecerle una burla. 

—¿Entonces por qué pediste que fuera yo contigo? —le espetó con suspicacia. 

Los labios de él se arquearon en una deliciosa sonrisa de suficiencia. 

—No soporto estar rodeado de idiotas. —La miró manteniendo la expresión de superioridad un poco más—. Además, necesito alguien que haga que nos movamos por Midgard pasando desapercibidos, lo que no habría logrado con dos matones de SHIELD viéndome con perspicacia todo el rato. 

Aquello también sonaba a un insulto. 

—¿Crees que no tengo perspicacia? 

Sus acusaciones no parecían hacer mella en él. 

—Oh, la tienes. Una perspicacia encantadora —declaró con aquel mismo aire de complicidad que había sentido antes. 

Ella se apresuró a desechar el comentario. No iba a dejarlo distraerla. 

—Si sabes que SHIELD no piensa negociar la fuente de poder, ¿por qué tendría que pensar que de verdad vas a buscarla para dárselas? —comentó con fastidio. 

Loki torció el gesto. 

—Deseo mantenerme lejos de la celda de Asgard y de las manos de los seres con los que tengo deudas. Si puedo evitarlo, lo haré: sin una fuente de poder mis habilidades son limitadas al engaño y la ilusión. 

—El destino de la Tierra no te importa más allá de no caer en manos de tus enemigos o volver a tu celda —No sabía a qué venía el fastidio en su voz. 

La expresión de Loki se tornó dura y amenazante, aunque no contra ella. De hecho, veía al vacío frente a sí, como si se respondiera a sí mismo aunque las palabras fueran dirigidas a ella. 

—Preferiría que las fuentes de poder no cayeran en manos de ellos. —Ella lo miró con escepticismo y él la miró a los ojos con aspecto serio—. ¿Aceptarías como una razón creíble tratándose de mí que no quiero que otro tenga éxito donde yo fracasé?

Sí. Eso sonaba más a él. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que fuera cierto. 

Resopló y se apresuró a seguirle el ritmo a su paso. Era mucho más alto que ella y su zancada cubría más territorio. Él pareció notarlo y bajó la velocidad de su paso. No le hizo ningún comentario al respecto pero sonrió para sí. 

Darcy se encontró a sí misma suspirando con resignación. Entre antes aceptara que simplemente nunca sabría si algo de lo que Loki decía era cierto, antes dejaría de mortificarse al respecto. A veces no quedaba más que aceptar las cosas como un hecho. 

Habría sido sano que Thor aprendiera a pensar eso mismo. 

**********************************

El archivo de Vestfold tenía una sala luminosa con mesitas para revisar documentos de manera individual. Loki y ella se habían instalado en las más alejadas del mostrador y llevaban horas ya revisando papeles de hacía unos setenta años. A él no le hacía mella ni el hambre ni la fatiga. Ella había comido algunas chucherías de camino, tenía la capacidad de Lisbeth Salander de sobrevivir con comida chatarra de ser necesario. Loki había declinado probar la mayoría y le había señalado con cierto desprecio que si bien su hermano probablemente había disfrutado mucho la exploración gastronómica, esa no era su área. 

Darcy tenía la impresión de que la comida grasosa comprada en la calle no era de su gusto. 

Empezaba a sentirse cansada y con frecuencia se encontraba con que sus ojos pasaban por encima de los documentos sin captar nada. El hecho de que la información estuviera en un idioma que ella no manejaba no ayudaba mucho. Loki le había encargado buscar en los papeles referencias a Odin, templos y monumentos dedicados a la mitología nórdica y cualquier otra cosa relacionada. Darcy se había guardado el comentario sobre los severos problemas con la figura paterna adoptiva que tenía el hombre y se había limitado a pasarle todo lo que encontraba. 

Tenía la impresión de que él buscaba otra cosa. Lo había visto apartar papeles con fotografías de maquinaria de guerra y referencias varias a la segunda guerra mundial. Se le había erizado la piel de pensar en lo que Loki pudiera hacer con la ideología nazi pero luego había rechazado la idea: no había forma de que pensara que alguna parte de la humanidad pudiera ser considerada superior. 

Miró la lista que había ido anotando de lugares mencionados en los papeles. No estaba segura de si habría más. Era muy probable, considerando la región en la que estaban, pero se sentía tan cansada que lo pasaría todo por alto. Dejó que su vista vagara por el paisaje que se abría ante ella en el ventanal principal, hacia la que Loki estaba sentado de espaldas.

—¿Acabaste? —preguntó él de repente, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado distraída pero no se mostró sobresaltada. Centró la mirada en él, en lugar del paisaje que se desplegaba a su espalda. 

—¿Sabes? Cuando te encuentras viajando con un villano reconocido esperas algo más emocionante que estar encerrada revisando papeles viejos con él. 

—Creía que mi estatus de villano había sido modificado ya para esta visita —comentó Loki sin dejar de prestar atención a los documentos que revisaba. 

Darcy apretó los labios. Tal vez era mejor quedarse callada. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que su silencio la delataba. De todas maneras, no había ocultado en ningún momento que no confiaba en él, ¿cierto? 

—Hay cosas que no se olvidan —replicó ella, intentando sonar lo menos acusatoria posible. Simplemente estaba dando constancia de un hecho. 

Él dejó los documentos en la mesa, dedicándole una mirada en el momento de desplazar su atención. 

—Thor fue enviado a Midgard como castigo por su intención de acabar con una raza utilizando sus propias manos y las de sus amigos. Eso todos parecen haberlo olvidado. 

Si Darcy era sincera consigo misma, nunca había tenido claro por qué había estado Thor en la Tierra en primer lugar cuando lo habían conocido. Desconocía a qué se refería Loki y de todas formas no quería escuchar su versión. Ya le preguntaría a Jane al respecto. 

—No deberías andar por ahí intentando desacreditar a Thor. Es quien responde por ti aquí. 

La dura línea que se trazó en la frente de Loki le hizo pensar que aquel comentario no había sido acertado. Su réplica fue fría y cortante. 

—Él no se ha cuidado de contar cosas sobre mí. 

A pesar de su tono, el comentario hizo a Darcy sonreír contra el lapicero que apoyaba en sus labios al leer. 

—Ya te hiciste muy buena fama sin ayuda durante tu visita pasada —le aseguró ella sin ocultar la diversión en su voz. 

Para su sorpresa, él sonrió también. Luego, levantó la mirada de los papeles como si hubiera estado usando anteojos y la mirara por encima de ellos.

—¿Qué esperabas de viajar con un villano? —preguntó con un tono retador que no le pasó desapercibido. Un tono que decía que era capaz de superar lo que ella dijera, ya que insistía en pensar así sobre él. 

Ella se encogió de hombros. 

—Algunas peleas, o magia, o… algo. 

Loki arqueó una ceja antes de regresar a la revisión de los papeles. 

—Puede haber mucho más poder e importancia en unos papeles que en una pelea. Muchos, incluido Thor, fallan al creer que todo está en la acción y la fuerza. 

Darcy dejó de balancearse de un lado a otro en la silla. Ni siquiera había notado el momento en que había empezado a hacerlo. 

—Eso sonó casi sabio —declaró con sorpresa. 

Loki sonrió y continuó leyendo. Darcy se preguntó, igual que lo había hecho cuando habían conocido a Thor, cuáles eran las probabilidades de que un ser de otro planeta se encontrara con que el mundo en el que había llegado hablaban y escribían su mismo idioma. 

O sus mismos idiomas. 

—Acabemos aquí y podremos ir a buscar algo más… interesante para ti —replicó él, obviando su señalamiento y concentrándose en los papeles de nuevo. 

—¿Sabes que lo que me pusiste a buscar suena particularmente egocéntrico, verdad? 

Loki sonrió de medio lado. 

—Nunca me habían acusado de eso —dijo con indiferencia. 

Darcy se encontró a sí misma sonriendo. 

**********************************

Horas después Loki había cotejado sus datos con los de ella y había hecho una nueva lista reducida de posibles lugares a los cuales acudir. No parecía del todo satisfecho con los datos, porque estaba dividido entre dos lugares para continuar su búsqueda: el Centro Local de Historia de Vestfold o el Centro Histórico Midgard. Como ambos eran en Horten, Darcy propuso ponerse en camino y al llegar allá cotejar distancias y horarios para decidir a cuál ir primero. Su destino se encontraba hacia el Norte, al doble de la distancia que habían viajado desde Stokke hacia el Sur para llegar a Sandefjord.

—Sería ideal tomar la línea del tren de Vestfold, pero creo que SHIELD preferiría que evitáramos las cámaras. Tu visita sigue siendo un secreto —comentó ella mientras miraba sus opciones de viaje. 

Loki la miró con interés. 

—¿Las cámaras? ¿Qué son? 

Darcy se encontró de repente tratando de explicar el aparato, pero desistió para simplificarlo lo más posible. 

—Pueden dejar que otras personas en otro lugar y otros momentos puedan ver lo que sucedía en el lugar donde está instalada. –Cuando terminó de decirlo se quedó con la sensación de que no había sonado nada sencillo. Se mordió el labio inferior ante de continuar–. Como con la que nos comunicamos con Jane. Pero queda grabado y la gente lo puede ver después.

A Loki no lo impresionó la existencia de semejante artefacto. Desechó su preocupación con un gesto desdeñoso.

—Si puedo evitar que Heimdall vea a los Gigantes de Hielo entrando a Asgard, puedo evitar que un aparato de Midgard nos vea —indicó con fastidio. 

Ella no lo discutió más. No le apetecía viajar en distintos buses pudiendo tomar un solo tren. Se dirigieron a la estación, compraron los tiquetes y se instalaron en su compartimento. Probablemente Loki hubiera preferido unos mejores asientos, pero a ella nadie le había dado presupuesto para el viaje, así que se tenía que conformar con lo que podía costear. 

Una vez que se encontraron instalados se dio cuenta de que no tenía hambre pero sí muchísimo sueño. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba mientras bostezaba y descubrió con diversión que Loki parecía algo intrigado por aquel movimiento. 

—¿Nunca te da sueño? —Le preguntó ella en tono cordial. Si iban a viajar más de veinte kilómetros juntos y de noche sería importante tener un poco de conversación ligera para aguantar el rato. 

La expresión que se formó en el rostro de Loki le llamó la atención. Era una mezcla de resignación, burla y amargura que no había visto antes en su repertorio. 

—No —respondió antes de que la expresión se acentuara—. Solía pensar que era un rasgo de familia. 

Darcy tuvo que contener la risa al escucharlo porque aunque era gracioso, en realidad, no lo era. Se limitó a sonreír y acomodarse lo mejor posible en aquel espaldar para dormir durante el viaje. Loki desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y ella se permitió fijarse en su perfil unos momentos antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir. Lo último que pensó antes de perder la consciencia fue que, aunque el dios del engaño usara su historia personal para intentar manipularla, eso no la hacía menos triste. 

Cuando se despertó, bastante rato después, se dio cuenta de que tenía la cabeza apoyada en una superficie muy diferente al espaldar del asiento. Tardó un momento en reconocer el olor masculino que se colaba por su nariz y la textura de una camiseta contra su rostro. Abrió los ojos de golpe para descubrir que efectivamente, estaba durmiendo sobre Loki.

Se separó de él de golpe, sobresaltada. Su primer pensamiento fue que moriría de vergüenza si le había babeado la ropa. Sin embargo, olvidó fijarse en ese detalle cuando notó la manera en que él la miraba. 

Ahora era Loki quien le dedicaba una expresión de suspicacia. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella sin entender su actitud. 

Él frunció el ceño. 

—Nadie se atreve a dormir encima de mí. 

Darcy se sonrojó y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si quisiera hacerla sonar después de dormir mal. Aunque la verdad, había dormido divinamente. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó todavía algo adormilada, incapaz de hilar una respuesta ingeniosa. De todas formas, él parecía demasiado serio para eso. 

—Me tienen miedo —le recordó él— o no les agrado. 

Con horror se dio cuenta de que en el caso de ella ambas cosas deberían ser ciertas. Sin embargo, empezaba a parecerle que la desconfianza no necesariamente venía de la mano del miedo o el disgusto. 

Aquello sí que debería asustarla. 

**********************************

El Centro Histórico Midgard había sido el elegido para empezar el día siguiente. La noche anterior Darcy había contactado con SHIELD para tranquilizarlos y jurarles que Loki no había intentado dominar el mundo durante el día. Al mismo tiempo le habían informado que ya el equipo central de los Vengadores se encontraba en Stokke. Iron Man, el Capitán América y Hawkeye estaban ya instalados en la vivienda donde habían dejado el transmisor. La Viuda Negra llegaría al día siguiente con Bruce Banner. 

Cuando Loki se había comunicado con Jane a la mañana siguiente habían concordado en que las transmisiones parecían apuntar a un avance hacia la Tierra ese mismo día. Luego de eso, él había decidido que irían primero a aquel Centro al cual a Darcy le hubiera encantado ir por su cuenta y no con una crisis de conquista mundial extraterrestre encima. El lugar tenía construcciones propias de la época y costumbres de la etapa dorada de la cultura vikinga. Loki no parecía particularmente impresionado pero ella incluso se tomó su tiempo de tomar alguna que otra foto para el Facebook. Aquello valía la pena. 

Sin embargo, a juzgar por la expresión de Loki, no estaba resultando muy productiva para su búsqueda. 

—Los humanos erraron todo lo posible en sus interpretaciones sobre nosotros —señaló con desdén cuando vieron la parte de la exposición dedicada específicamente a su religión. Había estado leyendo y viendo representaciones de los mitos en torno a los dioses nórdicos con una mezcla de incredulidad y burla en él. Solamente se había permitido cierta satisfacción al ver las menciones sobre el dios del engaño. 

Se sintió algo decepcionada con esas declaraciones. Desde que habían conocido a Thor había tomado interés por el tema y había leído mucho sobre la mitología nórdica. Le hubiera gustado poder comprobar qué era real y qué no. Loki, como si leyera su pensamiento, empezó justamente a contrastar todo lo que veían en la exposición con la realidad a la que él pertenecía. 

Antes de que se diera cuenta, escuchándolo con creciente interés, había terminado por tomarlo del brazo para caminar la exposición con él. Era una manera de evitar que acelerara el paso para hacerla correr detrás de él y de presionarle para evitar que dijera algo demasiado revelador cerca de otras personas.

—¡No puede ser, me estás engañando! —se encontró diciendo más de una vez ante las cosas que Loki le contaba sobre el mundo en el que se había criado. 

Ella había leído mucho al respecto. No se cansaba de hacerle preguntas. ¿Cómo era el Bifrost antes de romperlo? ¿Era cierto lo de los cuervos de Odín? ¿Cómo era el palacio de Asgard? ¿Qué solían comer para que él despreciara tanto la comida chatarra terrestre? ¿A qué juegan los niños en Asgard? Él parecía disfrutar sus reacciones y sus preguntas sobre lo que podía o no ser cierto. 

Sin embargo, hubo una pregunta que Darcy dudó en hacer y si lo hizo, fue porque era una chica valiente y no se iba a amedrentar ante nada. Ni siquiera él.

—¿Y qué hay de Sigyn?

Loki guardó silencio. Ella había hecho la pregunta en el salón donde encontraron un grabado sobre aquella historia. Darcy lo estaba viendo cuando la pregunta escapó de sus labios, pero no podía saber si él lo veía también, pues se había separado de su brazo momentos antes y estaba atrás de ella. Para su inquietud, él no respondió nada. O tal vez estaba procesando cómo encarar el tema. 

Giró un poco la cabeza para tratar de mirarlo y discernirlo. Aquello era nuevo. Le pareció que notaba que lo veía aunque no la mirara. 

—Si haces esa pregunta es porque crees que podría ser posible —dijo Loki finalmente, aunque estaba concentrado en la representación gráfica de la historia de su amante esposa recogiendo en un cuenco el líquido que estaba destinado a quemarle y torturarle. 

Darcy se sintió particularmente inquieta, aunque no podía entrever a qué punto quería llegar él. Optó por mostrarse despreocupada aunque no se sintiera particularmente así. 

—No tienes pinta de casado —le replicó. 

Loki no sonrió ante su comentario, no tuvo otra reacción que adelantarse unos pasos para estar de pie junto a ella. Se sorprendió a sí misma conteniendo el aire. 

—¿Crees que es posible que alguien haga lo mismo que se supone que hizo ella por mí, por las mismas razones? —Preguntó él finalmente, apartando los ojos del grabado para posarlos en ella. No había duda de que aquella era una pregunta con trampa. 

Había una tensión vibrante en el ambiente mientras esperaba su respuesta, la cual se vio interrumpida por la entrada de unos turistas a la sala. Loki no se movió pero de todas maneras Darcy se sintió liberada. Al menos pudo exhalar e inspirar de nuevo para coordinar la respuesta menos comprometida que pudo encontrar.

—Supongo que sabes darte a querer cuando quieres —replicó con un tono ambiguo que bien podría ser tomado en serio o no. 

Él la dejó ir sin insistir, pero una vez más Darcy creyó distinguir en él la misma expresión de suspicacia que le había dedicado el día anterior. 

**********************************

—No sé si los dioses nórdicos lo necesiten o no, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre. 

El Centro Local de Historia de Vestfold en Horten tenía su propia cafetería y Darcy se había abalanzado en ella recién llegando. Loki la había seguido, aunque tenía tantas ganas de comer que no se había detenido a fijarse si lo hacía de buen grado. 

Para su sorpresa, su acompañante también hizo una orden bastante completa de comida, con un gusto bastante refinado. Tomó asiento junto a ella en la mesita redonda de vidrio y la miró dedicándole toda su atención. 

—¿Todavía estás decepcionada de lo que implica viajar conmigo? 

Ella levantó las manos señalando a su alrededor.

—Aún no parece un escenario de viaje con un villano. 

Los labios de Loki temblaron ligeramente, como si evitara sonreír. 

—No termino de determinar si eso te disgusta. 

Se tomó un momento para reprenderse en un tono que le recordaba mucho al de su abuela. “Darcy Lewis, deja de filtrear con un hombre peligroso que fue capaz de traicionar a su propio hermano e intentó dominar a la humanidad”. 

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza aunque no perdió del todo la sonrisa provocativa que se había dibujado en sus labios. Suspiró y decidió contestar con un poco de seriedad. 

—Lo único que me disgusta es saber que todo lo que dices puede tener o de hecho tiene por objetivo manipularme. 

Loki volteó el rostro un momento, como si quisiera asegurarse de haber escuchado bien. Luego, una capa de sarcasmo y burla cubrió su rostro. 

—Nunca has estado sentada a la mesa con alguien que dice y hace absolutamente todo para manipularte —declaró con un tono totalmente incrédulo y burlón—. ¿Es eso? Los hombres en la Tierra no presentan ante ti todo lo que creen que deben y te ocultan todo lo que creen que deben con tal de conseguir de ti… algo. Ayuda. Dinero. Sexo. Amor. Seguro que tú tampoco lo haces. 

Habría quedado muy teatral lanzarle a la cara el café que le acababan de llevar pero no lo hizo porque tenía mucho corazón para bañar a alguien en líquido caliente y en especial porque, para su fastidio, tenía razón. 

—No todas las personas son manipuladoras —le señaló ella, aunque con menos convencimiento del que había pretendido. La frase de House de que todas las personas mentían rebotó en su cabeza. 

—Darcy Lewis —declaró Loki inclinándose hacia ella y tomando la mano que tenía libre sin sostener la taza de café—. Los humanos me erigieron el dios del engaño. Los humanos no se hacen dioses que no necesiten. El engaño es parte de la condición humana. Simplemente, soy mucho mejor de lo que cualquier humano pudiera ser en ello. 

—Y eso es un poco escalofriante —replicó ella finalmente, intentando retirar la mano. 

Él la retuvo un momento. 

—Lo es —declaró antes de aflojar la presión. Sin embargo, ella titubeó entonces y fue él quien se retiró, al tiempo que se acercaba el mesero con el resto de su orden—. Pero tú eres mejor que el promedio de humanos desconfiando, y eso tampoco es tranquilizador. 

Se dio cuenta de que aquello, en boca de Loki, era todo un cumplido. 

**********************************

En aquel archivo, Loki tenía unos criterios de búsqueda más cerrados. Estaban buscando sucesos ocurridos a inicios de los años cuarenta o finales de los treinta en los lugares que había delimitado en sus búsquedas anteriores. Seguía sin estar totalmente segura de lo que buscaban, pero notaba por la emoción vibrante en él que debían estar cerca. Les habían dejado un pequeño cubículo para revisión de documentos en grupos, así que estaban solos. De nuevo. Empezaba a habituarse a eso. 

¿A quién engañaba? Se había dormido sobre él en el tren, por favor. 

Estaba revisando las últimas noticias en su Twitter con creciente preocupación. Se hablaba de sucesos extraños ocurriendo en Vestfolt, Noruega, pero no había datos concretos. Se creía que el multimillonario Tony Stark y otros de los Vengadores que se habían visto involucrados en los sucesos de Nueva York estaban en la escena. No cesaban de llegar reportes de extrañas señales en el cielo. Todo el mundo empezaba a entrar en estado de alerta. 

Levantó la vista cuando Loki cerró el portafolio con antiguos recortes de periódico que había estado consultando. Notó que la miraba, esperando que dejara su teléfono de lado y le prestara su atención. 

—¿Qué hemos estado buscando, Darcy Lewis? 

De repente se sintió como en los exámenes orales que le hacían en el colegio. Siempre se le había dado bien hablar mucho, supiera o no la respuesta. Sin embargo, Loki no era su profesor y la posición condescendiente la irritaba. 

—No has querido decírmelo —le replicó con reproche, levantando ligeramente la barbilla. 

Él se mantuvo impasible y serio. Era interesante como en ropa mundana y en un contexto tan normal como una sala de estudio, lograba ser tan imponente como con su traje de gala de Asgard si quería. 

—No creo equivocarme en que tienes la capacidad de deducirlo por ti misma. No me engaña tu actitud de asistente en el laboratorio: tienes más crédito del que suelen darte. 

No sabía si sentirse ofendida o halagada por eso. Intentó apartar la preocupación de sí por un momento para centrarse en la pregunta que le había hecho. 

—Buscamos un templo o monumento nórdico donde crees que está guardada la fuente de poder —respondió, decidiendo seguirle el juego. Quizá ahora pensaba decirle algo más—. Y crees que algo pasó ahí durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. 

Loki asintió. Parecía un maestro complacido, en caso de que los maestros tuvieran ese brillo en los ojos de estar planeando algo que estaba más allá de la comprensión de los demás. 

De hecho, si lo pensaba con detalle, generalmente lo tenían. 

—Este es nuestro mejor candidato —dijo acercándole un viejo periódico. Había un titular sobre un poblado arrasado en Tonsberg en marzo de 1942. Miró a Loki sin entender su conclusión pero él parecía muy seguro. Demasiado para una búsqueda tan breve.

—Ya estabas investigando esto desde antes —concluyó en voz alta, antes de pensar que tal vez no era una buena idea darle a conocer su deducción. 

Loki sonrió con complacida suficiencia. 

—Eso parece —replicó. 

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó ella sin comprenderlo. Loki había estado en el laboratorio desde su llegada, trabajaba todo el tiempo con Jane. Antes de eso había estado en la Tierra para tratar de conquistarla y dudaba de que entonces hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para buscar en viejos papeles. 

La conclusión a la que podía llegar era escalofriante. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se abrieron un poco de la sorpresa y el miedo. 

—Como dije: te sorprendería todo lo que sé sobre tu planeta —se limitó a decir él.

Loki ya había estado ahí antes sin que nadie lo supiera. Era algo difícil de procesar. Lo miró perpleja unos segundos.

—¿Por qué me lo dices? —preguntó finalmente. 

Su pregunta debía ser acertada, ya que sonrió con aspecto de quien está en control de todo lo que sucede.

—Ya lo sabes de todas formas. Pero es curiosa la sensación de hablar de estos… secretos —parecía divertido al respecto. 

A ella no la divertía mucho, la verdad. Ni siquiera se sentía halagada por la confianza. No todavía, al menos. 

—Sabes que tendré que decirle a SHIELD —atinó a decir. Aunque no pareció impresionarlo demasiado. 

—He sido perdonado por mi pasado… al menos en teoría —le recordó sin la menor preocupación—. Nos estamos desviando del tema que nos interesa. Debemos ir a Tonsberg. 

Su tono no dejaba lugar a réplicas o negativas, aunque tampoco tenía razones para hacer alguna. Le mosqueaba que no le explicara nada.

—¿Vas a explicarme por qué ahí? —preguntó levantándose de la silla y empezando a guardar sus cosas en el bolso de mala gana. 

Loki se recostó en el espaldar de su silla de nuevo. Lo pensó un momento y luego clavó la mirada en ella de nuevo. 

—¿Qué sabes sobre HYDRA? 

Se detuvo con la tira de la cartera camino a su hombro. Lo miró perpleja. ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo eso? Recordó la búsqueda que había hecho en su computadora desde el viaje. Siempre había tenido la intención de buscar la fuente de energía, incluso antes de saber del ataque. 

Se obligó a responder a la pregunta y no a realizarle otras ella misma. 

—Se dice que era la división de ciencia y tecnología de los nazis y que SHIELD nació de una unidad especial del ejército para hacerle frente. —Eso era lo que recordaba que pudiera considerarse algo seguro. Sin embargo, había muchas historias entorno a ese nombre—. Tiene mucho de leyenda. 

Loki se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

—Te sorprenderías —dijo de manera enigmática. 

Darcy se hizo el propósito de aguantar al menos hasta la salida del lugar antes de picar y preguntar. 

**********************************

El Capitán América había trabajado con la división enemiga de HYDRA en el ejército, durante la Guerra Mundial. Durante su última misión había ayudado a desmantelar su poder antes de desaparecer con un avión que iba rumbo a un ataque. Darcy sabía al menos eso. Loki parecía enterado de más cosas. 

Según le había explicado, el cerebro principal de HYDRA había sido capturado, su líder había desaparecido y SHIELD había utilizado los estudios anteriores del científico capturado. De hecho, habían llegado a desarrollar armas inspiradas en los diseños originales de aquel doctor con la intención de utilizar el Tesaracto. 

—Así encontré el rastro de HYDRA —le explicó mientras recorrían los dieciséis kilómetros que los separaban de Tonsberg—. Estaba mencionado en los diseños que revisé.

Por supuesto que no soltó prenda de cómo había tenido acceso a esa información. Darcy estaba segura que no podía haber sido desde el laboratorio de Jane. Aunque fuera posible que en realidad fuera todo un hacker, los sistemas de SHIELD estaban divididos en compartimentos totalmente independientes para evitar fugas completas de información. Además, Loki prácticamente le había confirmado una visita anterior a la Tierra y hablaba como si hubiera estado infiltrado, viéndolo todo de primera mano. 

Según decía, había explorado la historia de HYDRA para encontrar pistas sobre el uso de energía de una fuente como el Tesaracto. Darcy había vuelto a revisar el historial de su computadora durante el viaje en el tren y había visto las páginas que había consultado al respecto: nunca hubiera tomado ninguna en serio pero nadie se tomaría en serio las cosas que le estaba contando Loki tampoco. Tal vez eso las hacía más creíbles a pesar de ser él quien hablaba: podía inventarse algo mucho mejor, ¿cierto?

—Lo más interesante era el hecho de que no había señales de que HYDRA hubiera utilizado alguna otra fuente auxiliar. Habían encontrado su propia manera de extraer energía del Tesaracto, algo destacable para la escaza habilidad humana, pero no habían utilizado otras fuentes naturales de energía. 

Durante ese viaje no se durmió. Por alguna razón, Loki había decidido hablar. Tenía la impresión de que Jane hubiera sacado más en claro que ella, pero no por eso dejaba de prestarle mucha atención. Tal vez eran datos que debía recabar para SHIELD. Aunque no engañaba a nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma: no era fácil dejar de prestar atención a Loki, hablara de lo que hablara. 

Mucho menos cuando estaba haciendo algo muy parecido a una confidencia. O una confesión. 

“Manipulación” se repetía a sí misma. Pero era buena desechando sus propias advertencias. 

Además, le servía para distraerse. Las noticias no eran nada alentadoras. En el audio del tren interrumpían constantemente para dar informes de la situación. El tren iba bastante vacío porque nadie quería viajar hacia el Sur, todo el mundo intentaba alejarse de Stokke más bien. Se estaba librando una batalla. 

Estaba preocupada, por supuesto. Estaban invadiendo el planeta. No era algo fácil de olvidar. 

En algún momento debió quedarse ensimismada en sus preocupaciones y recreaciones mentales trágicas de lo que una invasión extraterrestre podría implicar, porque se sobresaltó al notar que Loki la tomaba de la mano. Su tacto era más frío de la calidez normal de la piel pero no fue eso lo que la hizo estremecerse. 

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, Darcy Lewis. Tus amigos me derrotaron y yo tenía una fuente de energía en el báculo y el Tesaracto. Sus invasores actuales no tienen nada como eso. De tenerlo, no estarían aquí. 

Darcy miró su mano sujeta dentro del agarre firme de Loki. Tardó un momento en girarse para mirarlo a él directamente. 

—Cuentas con eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó con perspicacia después de recordarse a sí misma que aquello no podía ser preocupación desinteresada. 

Él asintió sin disimulo y una expresión más traviesa que maliciosa se formó en su rostro. 

—¿Qué mejor garantía quieres de que cuando digo que van a derrotarlos, realmente lo creo? 

De todo lo que le había dicho, eso era lo primero que sentía sin cuestionarlo que realmente era cierto. 

**********************************

Tonsberg parecía el tipo de lugar donde a Darcy le habría gustado ir de vacaciones siempre y cuando estuviera con ánimo de pasar frío o tuviera un acompañante que le ayudara a mantener el calor, por supuesto. De todas formas, le gustaban mucho los suéteres, bufandas y gorros. Había leído sobre la ciudad durante la investigación: se consideraba la más antigua de Noruega y ahora basaba su economía en el turismo. Le hubiera gustado tener oportunidad de ir a ver el fiordo pero tenían prisa. Loki tenía muy clara la dirección a la que debían ir.

—Tuvimos suerte —declaró ella cuando embocaron en la calle en la que se resguardaban al final las ruinas de un antiguo mausoleo arrasado durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial—. Podrían haber construido algo encima. O podría haber un parqueo. 

—La nostalgia humana es un sentimiento que puede ser provechoso —comentó Loki. 

Ella prefirió no hacer referencias sobre la nostalgia que él podía sentir por Asgard. Por esa vez decidió ser prudente. 

—Está vigilado, pertenece a los museos o algo así. Ya oíste que van a hacer exploraciones en él; es muy antiguo… No sé cómo se supone que busquemos algo entre los escombros. No se puede entrar.

Entre sus indagaciones en Horten y el viaje de regreso hacia el Sur, había atardecido ya. Notó como Loki se erguía un poco más, si es que eso era posible considerando lo recto que caminaba siempre. 

—¿Con quién crees que vas? —le preguntó con desdén—. La gente sólo ve lo que yo quiero que vea. 

Cuando pasaron ante los guardias sin que estos se giraran siquiera hacia ellos, supo que era cierto. Loki le dedicó una expresión de presunción y ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no mostrarse impresionada, fallando estrepitosamente. 

El lugar estaba efectivamente en ruinas. Habían acondicionado caminos al interior de la estructura derruida pero al parecer el trabajo arqueológico que iban a realizar en él no se había iniciado. Según averiguaron de camino había leyendas relacionadas con el lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo y la mala suerte que habían tenido los inicios de trabajos en las ruinas había fortalecido la idea de que estaba embrujado. 

Resultaba desalentador buscar algo en medio de aquellos escombros. No veía más que piedras irregulares en todas direcciones. Loki recorrió el lugar con aspecto de concentración. Darcy se preguntó si podía sentir la energía para buscarla o algo así. Luego lo vio levantar una mano. Había teas dispuestas en el lugar, probablemente para visitas turísticas nocturnas o algo así, pues daban un efecto más dramático que las luces eléctricas. El fuego se encendió en todas ellas de manera simultánea. Apenas contuvo el sobresalto.

Loki parecía satisfecho con la iluminación lograda y Darcy recordó que había mencionado que en Asgard no existía la electricidad como los humanos la usaban. 

—Dicen que había una tumba —señaló ella mientras continuaba buscando, ahora con mejor luz, algún lugar por el cual empezar. 

Loki torció el gesto. 

—El poder no se entierra. Debe haber algo más. Algo como un monumento donde se le pueda guardar y venerar. 

Ella se giró para que no la viera poner los ojos en blanco. A veces perdía de vista que Loki estaba mal de la cabeza en lo que al poder se refería. 

Bueno, a eso y mucho más. 

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero el frío empezaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo cuando escuchó la expresión satisfecha de Loki al otro lado de las ruinas. Se acercó a él con rapidez, con la esperanza de que hubiera encontrado algo que les permitiera marcharse ya. Intentaba no pensar en que ni siquiera estaban totalmente seguros de que aquel fuera el lugar. 

Loki sostenía una roca en la mano. No era una roca irregular como las otras. De un lado parecía tener un grabado. O parte de uno más grande. 

—Yggdrasil —dijo él por toda explicación. 

Ella miró con atención y logró distinguir las hojas de lo que suponía era el árbol perenne que conectaba los nueve mundos según la mitología nórdica. Arqueó una ceja. 

—¿Es una buena copia del original? 

—No está mal —replicó él con el mismo tono que había usado ella, mitad broma mitad seriedad. Miró a su alrededor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con aspecto de concentración—. Es el árbol que une todos los mundos. Su raíz se alimenta de la fuente que llena el pozo del conocimiento. Resuma miel y es la casa de criaturas de gran importancia… Es el símbolo que buscamos. Tenemos que encontrar el resto de las piezas y juntarlas. 

—¡Un rompecabezas nórdico! —exclamó ella con entusiasmo teñido de sarcasmo. La idea de pasar la noche buscando restos para formar de nuevo un árbol no la seducía tanto como podría parecer. 

Loki identificó un espacio más libre de escombros y colocó ahí la primera pieza. 

—¿Crees poder con ello? 

Aquello la hizo cruzarse de brazos molesta. 

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy excelente armando rompecabezas. 

Él sonrió cuando ella levantó la barbilla con dignidad. Darcy estaba segura de que no era buena idea tener ese extraño cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que le sacaba una sonrisa. Pero era un tipo tan serio y estirado que las confianzas que implicaban sus sonrisas eran… 

Inquietantes. Sí. Esa era la palabra que debería utilizar: inquietantes. 

Horas más tarde tenía las uñas destrozadas y las manos toscas picadas de estar buscando entre las piedras, pero el árbol empezaba a tener forma. Había anochecido del todo pero no tenían prisa; la oscuridad duraría bastante y de todas maneras, Loki los tenía cubiertos de cualquier ojo externo que pudiera aproximarse. O al menos de eso presumía.

Notaba que conforme el árbol avanzaba, su acompañante se ponía más ansioso. Los ojos le brillaban con ansias, se movía de manera ágil pero febril entre las rocas y respiraba cada vez más agitado. Ella también empezaba a sentirse ansiosa, o más bien, aprensiva. ¿Cómo se comportaría Loki cuando encontraran la fuente de poder? Ella no podía disuadirlo o evitar que la usara. ¿Y si le bastaba para hacer frente a sus enemigos invasores? En ese caso la amenaza de Nick Fury no sería suficiente para contenerlo. Empezaba a sentirse inquieta de verdad. 

Los estremecimientos que le producía que la tomara de la mano y el cosquilleo en la boca del estómago cuando lo hacía sonreír no impedían que recordara que no era un tipo de fiar. 

Empezaron a alejarse cada vez más para buscar las piezas que faltaban. No estaba segura tampoco de qué esperaba lograr al formar el árbol del nuevo, pero había decidido no llevarle la contraria. Como a los locos. 

Tal vez eso no era un símil. 

Cuando encontró la última pieza le empezaron a sudar las manos. ¿Qué iba a suceder cuando se la diera? 

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo porque lo escuchó maldecir en voz alta. El tono de su voz estaba cargado de furia y resentimiento. Se acercó despacio, intentando escucharlo pues notaba que estaba hablando. 

—Tengo que ser quien lo complete —estaba diciendo entre dientes. Al acercarse, Darcy notó que sus hombros temblaban un poco e iba elevando la voz—. Los humanos pudieron descifrar el escondite más importante. Yo sé el resto de secretos que guarda. No él. ¡Ni siquiera ha pensado que hubo una razón para que lo enviaras a este planeta y no a otro!

Lo último lo había gritado viendo hacia el cielo. Asustada, tropezó con una roca y él la escuchó. Se giró de pronto, como si hubiera olvidado que ella estaba cerca, pero al ver que llevaba una pieza en la mano lanzó una exclamación de satisfacción. 

Antes de que Darcy comprendiera lo que pasaba la había tomado de la cintura y la había girado en redondo, levantándola del suelo con facilidad. Cuando la puso en el suelo dejó las manos en sus caderas, mirándola a la cara. Darcy notó que su propia respiración estaba tan agitada como la de él, pero también notó el brillo febril de su mirada y la satisfacción expectante en su expresión. 

Debería sentirse asustada pero su emoción era contagiosa. 

Se sostuvieron la mirada por más tiempo del necesario, o eso le pareció, pero después la pieza había desaparecido de su mano y Loki la estaba poniendo justo donde iba, en el centro del tronco. Sólo quedaba un espacio vacío hacia el final de la raíz que correspondía al escondite del Tesaracto descubierto por los humanos.

—Vamos —lo escuchó murmurar. 

Puso la mano sobre el tronco. Por unos momentos no pasó nada pero después una luz brillante envolvió toda la figura del árbol, como si uniera las piezas. Darcy pudo ver el rostro iluminado de Loki llenarse de una gran satisfacción y cerrar los ojos. 

Inspiró profundo mientras intentaba tranquilizarse para lo que venía. La luz se apagó pero Loki continuaba con la mano en el tronco y los ojos cerrados. 

—¿Tienes miedo, Darcy Lewis? —preguntó sin moverse. 

Ella lo pensó un momento y asintió. Luego notó que él seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, supongo —respondió al fin—. No sé qué planeas. 

—Pero sabes que planeo algo —le recordó él, separando la mano del tronco y contemplando pensativo la creación. Recorrió con los dedos las ramas del árbol—. Sabes que lo planeo hace mucho. 

Darcy no sabía si eso era bueno. En las películas, siempre moría el que sabía demasiado. Aunque la verdad no se sentía en peligro de muerte. No realmente. Aun así, sí metió la mano en su bolsillo y la cerró alrededor del taser. 

—¿Te referías a Thor ahora que hablabas? —preguntó intentando tener tacto, pero incapaz de aguantar la curiosidad. A él no pareció importarle.

Loki asintió mientras detenía la mano sobre el águila en el árbol.

—Alguien como tú ya habrá pensando en la coincidencia extraña de que nuestro padre le enviara al mismo mundo donde el Tesaracto estaba escondido. Había una razón para que Odín eligiera este mundo.

Darcy tenía que admitir que eso tenía sentido.

—¿Por eso decidiste conquistarnos? Creíamos que sólo querías joder a Thor.

La sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Loki tenía un rastro de maldad de fondo, pero resultaba menos terrorífica de lo que hubiera pensado. De hecho, en cierta forma le hacía gracia. 

—Era un bonus, junto con el hecho de que todos asumieran que era mi única intención. 

Ella asintió. Tenía sentido. 

—Entonces estabas buscando más Tesaractos que el que SHIELD tenía —aventuró intentando comprender mejor. 

—No. 

Loki presionó el ojo del águila y un compartimento se abrió. Sacó de él una esfera luminosa tan brillante que Darcy tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a su luz. Loki la levantó ante sí y sus ojos se volvieron de un tono rojizo al mirarla. O tal vez fueran imaginaciones suyas, estaba algo encandilada. 

Luego él se giró hacia ella y le ofreció la esfera. 

—El Tesaracto es una fuente de energía mayor. Esta no es más que la que tenía en el báculo que SHIELD muy convenientemente se dejó cuando Thor me llevó de vuelta a Asgard. 

Darcy tragó grueso mirando la esfera. ¿Qué le permitiría a Loki tenerla en la mano? Él notó sus dudas y le dedicó su insufrible expresión de condescendencia. 

—No puedo hacer mucho con ella, ni siquiera lo que hice durante mi intento de conquista. No tiene un canalizador como el báculo para dirigir su energía. 

Ella lo miró con desconfianza pero él le ofreció la esfera con un gesto tranquilo. Ante sus dudas, él tomó su mano y la volteó para poner la esfera sobre su palma. Tenía una sensación cálida a pesar de que la superficie era fría. Resultaba extraña al tacto. Se encontró contemplándola embelesada mientras Loki seguía su registro táctil del árbol. Al llegar a la ardilla presionó nuevamente y una nueva esfera hizo aparición. Cerró el puño sobre esa y luego, había desaparecido. 

—Thor sería más idiota de lo que pienso si no negocia con Fury el regreso de una de estas joyas con Odín. El Tesaracto era su joya más preciada pero estas no son desdeñables. 

Darcy resopló. 

—No lo entiendo. Si no sirven sin una herramienta para canalizar la energía, ¿para qué la quieren los invasores? 

Loki ladeó la cabeza. 

—No son totalmente inservibles. Además, ellos saben cómo crear los canalizadores del poder, como el báculo. 

Darcy se estremeció al pensarlo. Luego lo miró con suspicacia. 

—¿Tú no sabes? 

El rostro de Loki se torció con una expresión de disgusto. 

—No es un conocimiento que Odin o alguien más haya compartido conmigo. —Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo y la miró con el aspecto de quien va a hacer una gran confidencia—. Por eso debo regresar a Asgard y no a una celda. 

—Pero… No vas a tener ninguna de estas fuentes de poder. Son de SHIELD —le recordó ella—. Y tal vez una se la lleve Thor, según dices. 

—Estará en Asgard —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Aparentemente estaba demasiado satisfecho como para que alguna objeción le hiciera mella.

Darcy se estremeció al comprender lo que aquello significaba. 

—¿Por qué me dices estas cosas? —preguntó abrazándose a sí misma. Había soltado el taser. Podía ser ingenua o estúpida, pero no se sentía amenazada a pesar de todo—. Podría decírselo a Thor. Digo, tengo que decírselo. 

La expresión de seguridad de Loki se mantuvo inmutable. 

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Darcy Lewis. Yo sé manejar a Thor. 

Tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que intentó formarse en sus labios al escucharlo. Thor era un buen hombre, un buen hermano, mientras que Loki lo trataba de una manera desdeñosa irritante. Sin embargo, su manera de decirlo, tan seguro y tan satisfecho como un niño sin dudas de poder salirse con la suya… 

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar esas ideas. 

—Pero… ¿por qué me lo dices? —insistió. 

En ese momento, para su sorpresa. Loki puso las manos sobre sus hombros y se inclinó un poco hacia ella. 

—Me gusta decirte cosas. 

Al parecer, esa era razón suficiente. Contuvo la respiración cuando sintió sus manos subir por su cuello hasta acunar su rostro. 

—Sabes cómo apreciar un buen trabajo. Una buena mente. El Universo del que vengo. —Se detuvo sin dejar de mirarla con fijeza. Luego añadió algo más con un tono particularmente solemne—. Quisiera enseñártelo todo. 

Vio cómo cerraba los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella contenía la respiración, pero no por esperar un ataque. De repente, todo a su alrededor cambió. El cielo se llenó de estrellas y a espaldas de Loki se alzó el palacio más magnífico que hubiera podido imaginar. Era dorado y altísimo, con un tipo de construcción algo moderno. Brillaba a pesar de que no había sol. 

Loki abrió los ojos y la miró con intensidad. 

—Déjame mostrarte Asgard. 

Ella observó a su alrededor con sobresalto. 

—Esto no es real —dijo en voz alta, más para sí misma que para él. 

Loki volvió a apoyar las manos sobre sus hombros y los estrechó con suavidad. 

—Es lo que puedo ofrecerte mientras sigamos en Midgard. 

Darcy lo comprendió. Ya se lo había dicho, la gente miraba lo que él quería que viera. Por eso ella estaba viendo Asgard, incluso aunque siguiera en la Tierra. O al menos, lo que él quería que viera de su planeta adoptivo. 

La tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar. Era muy fácil olvidar que estaban en un puñado de ruinas en Tonsberg, Noruega. De hecho, pronto olvidó las fuentes de energía, Yggdrasil, incluso la invasión a la Tierra. Loki la llevó por numerosos salones. Una biblioteca gigante y soñada, salas de entrenamiento de guerreros, comedores inmensos para banquetes solemnes, habitaciones deliciosas con camas cómodas e invitantes, caballerizas con hermosos ejemplares como Darcy no había visto nunca… No se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó de ir de la mano de Loki y corría ella sola por los pasillos viéndolo todo. 

Su regocijo y su asombro no se detuvieron hasta que llegó a la sala del trono. 

Contempló las gradas frente a ella con creciente aprensión. Loki llegó caminando hasta su lado y se detuvo. 

—¿Ese es el trono que querías? —preguntó ella con un susurro, intimidada a pesar de que en el palacio que Loki había proyectado para ella no había nadie más. 

—No —replicó él con voz grave—. Ese es el trono que tuve. 

Darcy podía sentir el resentimiento y la añoranza emanando de él. Sin pensarlo, enlazó el brazo con el suyo, como si quisiera darle algún tipo de consuelo. Logró sacar de una patada de su mente el recordatorio de que no lo merecía. Había engañado para lograrlo. Había traicionado a su hermano. 

Loki se giró a mirarla. Justo en ese momento, Darcy se dio cuenta de que sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer y no se sintió asustada. Más aún, la emoción que la recorrió fue tan fuerte que se alegró de estar tomada de su brazo para sostenerse. Él levantó la otra mano para acariciar su rostro de nuevo y sus ojos brillaron como una invitación. Darcy elevó el rostro hacia él y cerró los suyos. 

Él terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos y la besó con tanta intensidad que la hizo estremecer. Una energía distinta a todas las que conocía la recorrió y antes de que se diera cuenta su cuerpo había cedido ante el de Loki y estaba totalmente apoyada en él, aferrada a su espalda. Sintió como las manos de él la recorrían, bajando por su espalda y su costado, presionándola y acercándola aún más. La ilusión de dónde se encontraban perdió fuerza pero ella no podía prestar atención a nada que estuviera más allá de sus sentidos inmediatos y la necesidad ardiente que empezaba a nacer en su interior. 

Era una mala idea, una muy mala idea. Pero ella no siempre había tomado las mejores decisiones, tenía que admitirlo. No era la primera vez que se metía de cabeza en algo que estaba mal y no siempre se había arrepentido de ello. Su abuela siempre le había dicho que tenía mala cabeza pero en ese momento, mientras las manos de Loki se metían bajo su ropa, Darcy ya ni siquiera estaba pensando. 

**********************************

—¿De dónde la sacaste? 

—Es mi capa. 

—Vas vestido como terrestre, no llevas capa. 

Cuando Darcy había recuperado total conciencia de dónde se encontraban, había notado que estaban acostados sobre una tela caliente y deliciosa al tacto, en medio del complejo de ruinas de Tonsberg en el que habían encontrado las fuentes de poder. Loki se encogió de hombros. Su piel blanca brillaba a la luz del fuego de las antorchas, las cuales, según estaba notando recién, no se consumían.

—Supongo que la hiciste aparecer igual que te pusiste tu traje en Alemania después del ataque —dijo ella tras pensarlo un momento, jugando con la tela entre sus dedos—. Me gusta ese método. Puedes llevar y esconder cualquier cosa. 

—No estabas ahí —señaló él, frunciendo el ceño. 

—No, pero había cámaras —le recordó ella. Ya que ella misma le había explicado cómo funcionaban disfrutó darle el recordatorio.

Sin embargo, Loki no actuó como un alumno hallado en falta. 

—Así que lo viste con atención —comentó nada más con una satisfecha expresión arrogante. 

Ella lo golpeó en el hombro con el puño cerrado, lo que le hizo reír. 

—¡Claro, eras el enemigo #1! 

—Estoy perdiendo categoría —comentó con un suspiro. Pero Darcy no le prestó atención. Había vuelto a la realidad de golpe. Se incorporó y empezó a buscar su ropa con torpeza. ¿Por qué no tenía frío? La sensación cálida del ambiente tenía que ser cosa de Loki también. —Supongo que esto significa que te pondrás en contacto con SHIELD. 

—¡Tenemos casi 24 horas sin hacer contacto! O más, no sé, no sé ni qué hora es. — Se puso la blusa a toda prisa y acababa de encontrar sus bragas cuando notó que Loki no se movía. Lo miró con reproche—. Tenemos que comunicarnos ya. Y no puedes hacerlo así. 

Levantó la mano para señalarle y evitar hablar de su desnudez. Si en SHIELD se enteraban la despedirían, estaba segura. Por Dios, si Thor se enterara tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría. O Jane. Seguro que todos pensaban que era poco más que una rehén en ese viaje obligado durante una invasión extraterrestre y ella ahí estaba, desnuda después de tener un sexo que definitivamente era algo fuera de este mundo, literalmente. 

Loki puso los ojos en blanco y un brillo lo recorrió, vistiéndose de nuevo sin siquiera moverse. Darcy le dedicó una mirada de fingido odio que lo divirtió. 

—¡Prometí que haríamos contacto apenas encontráramos las fuentes! Eres un malvado distractor. 

—No volveré a distraerte entonces —le aseguró con calma, sólo para reír después ante la nueva mirada de reproche que ella le dirigió. Había un aire de complicidad en todo lo que decía y hacía en esos momentos que Darcy no podía mostrarse realmente molesta con él. 

Debían llamar a Jane para que Loki pudiera comentar con ella las señales recibidas, pero Darcy optó por llamar primero directamente a Nick Fury. No hubo respuesta a la videollamada así que intentó con una llamada corriente. Cuando la tosca voz del hombre contestó puso el teléfono en altavoz. No tenía tanto interés en que Loki lo escuchara como en que no le gritara en la oreja. 

—¡Tenemos horas de no recibir señal de sus rastreadores! ¿Por qué apagó su teléfono? ¿Dónde ha estado, señorita Lewis?

Darcy frunció el ceño ligeramente. 

—No he apagado el teléfono. No sé por qué… —se detuvo de golpe y miró a Loki con reproche. Él entrecerró los ojos y luego hizo la mímica de señalar hacia un punto específico en una pared ficticia. Ella lo entendió de inmediato—. Creo que pudo ser Loki. Usó sus poderes para que las cámaras no pudieran guardar registro nuestro al pasar por cualquier lugar. Tal vez bloqueó esa señal también. 

Escuchó un resoplido de fastidio al otro lado de la línea. No debía gustarle nada saber que Loki tenía se tipo de capacidad para burlar sus sistemas. 

—¿Está bien? —preguntó el hombre finalmente. Ella se dijo que aquella debía haber sido la primera pregunta, aunque fuera sólo por educación y mantener contenta a una colaboradora. 

—Sí. Tenemos dos fuentes de energía, señor. Por eso me comunicaba. 

Casi podía sentir la alegría del hombre a través de la línea a pesar de que apenas escucharon una exclamación contenida, ya fuera suya o de alguien más en el lugar desde el que hablaba. 

—Les enviaremos las coordenadas, un avión de SHIELD irá a recogerlos. Rastrearemos esta llamada. ¿Loki ha intentado algo? 

Darcy miró al dios del engaño, quien enarcó ambas cejas, esperando su respuesta. 

—¿Algo como qué, señor? —preguntó ella conteniendo a duras penas la risa al aguardar su respuesta. 

—¿La ha atacado o amenazado de alguna manera? —insistió Fury. Darcy sospechó que buscaba razones para usar contra Thor cuando debatieran si alguna de las fuentes de energía se iba a Asgard. Aunque el hijo de Odín había dicho una vez que Fury no había puesto ninguna traba a que se llevara el Tesaracto. 

—No, señor —respondió ella, todavía mirando a Loki a los ojos—. Estaremos atentos a las coordenadas. Hablaremos con Jane ahora. 

Un silencio pesado le respondió en la línea por unos segundos. 

—La doctora Foster está ocupada, ya se pondrá en contacto si lo necesita. Hasta pronto, señorita Lewis —replicó Fury finalmente, cortando la comunicación. 

Darcy se sobresaltó e intentó hablar de nuevo antes de que colgara, pero era demasiado tarde. Miró su teléfono perpleja. 

—¿Necesitabas saber algo más? —preguntó Loki con calma, empezando a adquirir un aspecto entre soñoliento y aburrido. 

—Quería saber qué había pasado con la invasión —replicó ella con fastidio. Abrió Internet para buscar datos pero para su sorpresa no había casi información nueva en las redes sociales de los noticieros—. Supongo que no estás preocupado. 

—No, no lo estoy —declaró él con total calma. Su rostro tenía ese aspecto travieso y superior que le quedaba tan bien—. ¿Tú sí? 

Ella resopló y se dejó caer a su lado. 

—¿Tú que crees? 

Loki rió y, echándole el cabello hacia atrás al ponerle una mano en su nuca, la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Darcy sintió vibrar el teléfono en su mano con el mensaje de las coordenadas para el regreso a SHIELD y se dijo que un beso más ya no cambiaba nada. 

**********************************

Habían ganado. Loki había predicho que los Vengadores habían ganado incluso antes de que llegaran al punto de reunión donde efectivamente les esperaba un avión de SHIELD para llevarlos al Helitransporte, o como la llamaba el dios del engaño, la “fortaleza flotante”. Nick Fury no había querido que se enteraran del gane hasta tener las fuentes de poder en su custodia. Por lo mismo había impedido las videollamadas y que contactaran con Jane. Darcy no sabía qué diferencia creía que hubiera hecho saberlo. Loki tampoco estaba desesperado por salvar la Tierra como para que pudiera haber afectado cualquier plan que tuviera. 

Al llegar al Helitransporte habían encontrado bastante revuelo. Los Vengadores seguían ahí y todos, a excepción de Thor, habían dirigido miradas de profundo desagrado y desconfianza a Loki, quien los había saludado con una sonrisa muda y una descarada inclinación de cabeza. Luego se había encerrado a sí mismo en el compartimento que le correspondía y Darcy había regresado a ser una asistente en total servicio de sus funciones. En un día estarían de nuevo en el centro de investigación y el Consejo querría interrogarla. Nick Fury se quedaría un par de días más con ellos, mientras los dioses regresaban a Asgard. 

Estaba algo nerviosa y tenía la impresión de que cualquiera al mirarla se daría cuenta de que algo había pasado durante la búsqueda de las fuentes, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de nada y si lo hacían, lo relacionaban a lo mal que tenía que haberla pasado viajando con alguien de quien no se podía fiar. 

Thor le había dado un fuertísimo abrazo al verla y le había preguntado si su hermano se había comportado como un caballero. Ella se había sonrojado mientras le decía que no exactamente pero se había portado bien. Luego le había preguntado por la batalla y él se había divertido bastante describiéndole lo bien que habían peleado todos juntos de nuevo, a pesar de tener que resolver algunas rencillas nuevas entre ellos, en particular entre Steve y Tony, como no era novedad.

Al preguntarle sobre sus planes inmediatos, Thor lo tenía muy claro. Al parecer, Loki había tenido razón y se encontraba negociando el regreso de una de las esferas con ellos a Asgard. Darcy se preguntaba si era iniciativa suya o si su hermano adoptivo le había vendido la idea, pero prefirió no preguntarle directamente. Sin embargo, sí le comentó lo que Loki le había dicho sobre no saber construir los canalizadores de energía y su insinuación de que era algo que aprendería de regreso a Asgard. 

Thor le puso las manos en los hombros con un gesto tranquilizador. Su expresión estaba cargada de simpatía y agradecimiento por su preocupación. 

—No te preocupes. Ese conocimiento no está en Asgard ya. Nunca han sido los dioses quienes necesiten canalizadores para esas fuentes. Fueron creadas para ser aprovechadas por otras razas. 

Darcy lo miró confundida. 

—Pero Loki usaba el báculo… 

—Sí, para algo diferente a sus propios talentos para la mentira —le explicó Thor con paciencia. Sonreía incluso. Era evidente que Darcy no había alcanzado a preocuparlo—. No te preocupes. Si existió esa información en Asgard desapareció hace mucho tiempo, tanto como el Tesaracto y estas fuentes encontradas ahora, o quizá más. Se habla de la existencia de un libro que explicaba las técnicas pero no es algo para aprender leyendo, si es que alguien pudiera poner de nuevo las manos sobre ese texto y tuviera la capacidad de entenderlo. Todo está bien. Loki sólo pretendía ponerte nerviosa. 

Maldijo por lo bajo pero la verdad, Thor podía tener razón. Nadie dijo que Loki no podría manipular y mentir también por razones tan egoístas como divertirse.

**********************************

Nick Fury por sí solo era bastante imponente, pero las siluetas recortadas del Consejo en las pantallas oscuras eran intimidantes. Más que viajar con un villano reconocido que había intentado subyugar su especie. Darcy se sentía como cuando la mandaban a la dirección cuando aún era una niña y hacía alguna travesura en la escuela. Aunque sus acciones esta vez tenían poco de infantiles. Sospechaba que tenía la culpa escrita en la cara, así que hizo un esfuerzo por mostrarse colaboradora e inocente. Después de todo había tenido sexo con el dios del engaño. Tal vez eso ayudaba en algo para no decir toda la verdad, ¿cierto? 

Relató la búsqueda que habían realizado con la mayor exactitud posible. El Consejo se mostró inquieto por la capacidad de Loki de engañar a las cámaras de seguridad y de hacerse pasar por un humano, aunque Darcy les aseguró que sin ayuda no hubiera logrado eso segundo: aún desconocía mucho del mundo cotidiano. 

Luego empezaron las preguntas más difíciles relacionadas con el hallazgo. Darcy había repasado mentalmente una y otra vez todo lo sucedido, los detalles que consideraba muy personales para compartir y aquellos que era preferible no mencionar porque no venían al caso. Tampoco tenía sentido poner a SHIELD más alerta contra Loki por cosas que sólo atañían a Asgard y que ya había mencionado a Thor. 

Sin embargo, cada vez que repasaba lo sucedido tenía la sensación de que algo no calzaba. No terminaba de aclararse sobre qué era hasta que escuchó una de las preguntas del Consejo.

—¿Fue testigo de alguna acción que pudiera sugerir que Loki Laufeyson sacó provecho para sí mismo de los hallazgos realizados? 

Testigo. Sintió que la palabra la golpeaba y la hacía tambalear. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Loki con claridad: “La gente ve lo que yo quiero que vea.” 

—No. No que yo pudiera ver —replicó con sinceridad. 

La acosaron a preguntas como quince minutos más, pero no estaba demasiado concentrada ya. La duda la estaba carcomiendo pero al mismo tiempo no quería compartirla. 

¿Qué tanto no habría visto en su viaje? ¿Qué no había querido Loki que viera? 

La pregunta la atormentó todo el día. ¿Había más de lo que el dios del engaño le había dicho? Tenía que haberlo. ¿Con qué había salido ganando? No podía tratarse solamente de la esfera de poder que Thor llevaría a Asgard. Podía haber algo más. 

Debía hacer algo más. 

Jane la notó tan distraída que la liberó de sus obligaciones, atribuyéndole su estado a la tensión vivida en el viaje con Loki y el interrogatorio del Consejo. De todas maneras, la doctora se iba a tomar la tarde. Thor partía al atardecer con Loki rumbo a Asgard y quería pasar con él sus últimas horas en la Tierra hasta la próxima visita. 

Darcy se encerró en su habitación pero no pudo dormir. No dejó de pensar hasta que dio con la respuesta. 

**********************************

Cuando Loki abrió la puerta del cuarto no parecía sorprendido, ni intrigado. De hecho, parecía satisfecho, casi como si la había estado esperando. Ella no le sonrió y entró a la habitación sin esperar invitación. No dijo nada hasta que lo escuchó cerrar la habitación. 

—Supongo que has llegado a alguna deducción —declaró él antes de que ella hablara. 

Darcy le dirigió una mirada de reproche. La habitación estaba intacta, casi como si Loki no hubiera pasado en ella la semana anterior. Se preguntó si siquiera había dormido, pero recordó su poca necesidad de descansar. Probablemente se había dedicado a investigar a HYDRA todas las noches. 

Se obligó a centrarse en lo que había ido a decirle. Lo miró a los ojos y tras una pausa que esperaba no hubiera sido excesivamente dramática, lo dijo:

—Encontraste el libro en las ruinas, ¿verdad? En las raíces del árbol. 

Decidió anotarse como un tanto la expresión contenida y alerta de Loki. No se revelaba a sí mismo con una expresión de sorpresa o inquietud, pero era evidente que no había esperado eso precisamente en boca de ella. Inclinó la cabeza como si repasara mentalmente lo que acababa de escuchar y luego le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. 

—Me gustaría escuchar tu proceso deductivo —declaró con cautela. 

Ella se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja. 

—No estoy bromeando, Loki. 

Era la primera vez que se dirigía a él por su nombre. Al menos durante una conversación coherente. Dudaba que ciertos gemidos contaran para aquel rubro. No debía pensar en eso. 

Él ladeó la cabeza y se acercó a ella. 

—Yo tampoco —declaró.

Se sostuvieron la mirada mutuamente hasta que ella cedió. Era evidente que no irían a ningún lado en esa conversación si no la hacían a su forma. 

—Thor me habló del libro que dice cómo hacer los canalizadores de poder. Tú hablaste sobre como las raíces de Yggdrasil se alimentan de la sabiduría y estabas tan seguro de que era el símbolo que buscábamos… —Se dio cuenta de que estaba cambiando constantemente el peso de un pie a otro mientras empezaba a divagar y se obligó a detenerse—. Dijiste que era un conocimiento que te faltaba. 

Loki asintió y se adentró en la habitación. El ventanal que tenía se abría hacia el exterior, donde una tarde pronta a morir brillaba en su esplendor. 

—Es una suposición aventurada la que haces. ¿Piensas compartirla con Thor? 

Darcy torció el gesto. Lo había pensado detenidamente también. 

—Supongo que Odín sabrá si el libro estaba con el Tesaracto y las fuentes de poder —aventuró. 

Él sonrió con amargura. 

—Si envió a Thor aquí con la esperanza de recuperar sus reliquias guardadas en Midgard, en caso de haber hecho lo que supones, habré cumplido su voluntad. 

Fue el turno de ella de ladear la cabeza y mirarlo con escepticismo. 

—Dudo que quisiera que tú aprendieras esas técnicas. Thor parece dudar que cualquiera pudiera entender el libro pero… 

Se detuvo a la mitad de la frase y Loki le dedicó una mirada divertida, exagerando una expresión de halago. 

—Me honra que tengas en tan alto concepto mis conocimientos. 

Darcy se reprendió a si misma por no elegir con más cuidado sus palabras. 

—Bueno, después de todo presumes de tener tu fortaleza en los conocimientos adquiridos de la biblioteca de Asgard —rebatió ella, aunque sabía que no estaba contradiciéndolo realmente. Era tan difícil no alimentar el ego de alguien particularmente presumido. 

Loki se había recuperado ya por completo de la extrañeza por el tema que ella había sacado a colación y parecía bastante tranquilo con la idea. 

—Si piensas dejar este asunto en manos de Odin y la justicia de Asgard, ¿por qué preguntas por el tema? 

Claro. Loki tenía que saber cómo llegar justo al tema que no sabía cómo tratar de manera directa. Fabuloso. Miró por la ventana mientras se obligaba a no empezar a balacearse de nuevo en sus pies. 

—Usaste una distracción conmigo —señaló. 

Loki frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si no terminara de comprenderla. No tanto la frase como el tono de voz que había utilizado ella. Sabía que había sonado más dolida de lo que pretendía. ¡Demonios!

—Creí que tenías asumido quién era yo. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, Darcy Lewis. 

Ella se obligó a sonreír aunque estaba segura de que se podía leer la amargura en su rostro. Después de todo, Loki se parecía más a los hombres corrientes de lo que creía, ya fuera que no entendiera de verdad a lo que ella se refería o que estuviera fingiendo no hacerlo. 

Sin embargo, vio la comprensión dibujarse en el rostro de él de repente. 

—Oh —dijo en voz baja Loki, desviando la mirada como si necesitara un momento para volver a repasar sus pensamientos y comprobar la conclusión a la que había llegado—. Crees que tuve sexo contigo para distraerte. Eso es burdo, Darcy, no es mi estilo. Convendrás, si lo piensas con detenimiento, que tengo más clase. 

Sintió la furia bullir en su interior. Se estaba burlando de ella. Estaba a punto de abrir los labios y estallar en una retahíla de recriminaciones cuando su enojo se esfumó de pronto. De repente ella lo entendió todo y se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. 

No, no había sido el sexo lo que había usado para distraerla. 

—Asgard —musitó. 

Loki se acercó hacia ella y extendió una mano hacia su rostro. Su expresión de condescendencia le hizo retroceder instintivamente, pero luego se detuvo. Había algo en sus ojos que la hizo ceder. 

—De ser así, ni siquiera escondí que no estuve a tu lado todo el tiempo —susurró él. 

Darcy cedió ante el roce de su mano y recostó la cara en ella en un movimiento casi instintivo. Debía sentirse traicionada, burlada tal vez, pero en realidad no era así. El sexo había sido real. Demasiado real. Tanto como el tacto de su mano en ese momento. Se encontró sonriendo un poco y trató de retomar la expresión ofendida sin mucho éxito. 

—¿Es eso una confesión? ¿Una aceptación de culpa? 

Loki negó al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro. El tacto de sus dedos era fino y delicado, aunque firme. 

—Nunca —replicó en un susurro antes de inclinarse a besarla despacio, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y aquella fuera una conversación sin importancia. 

Cuando se separó de ella la miró con atención, mientras Darcy intentaba retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y saboreó sus propios labios inconscientemente. 

—Tal vez deba decirle a Thor, a pesar de todo —musitó. 

Una mano de Loki se deslizó por su costado, posándose en su cadera. 

—Creo que ya te dije esto —susurró él acercándose a su oído—: haz lo que tengas que hacer, Darcy Lewis. Yo sé lidiar con Thor. Y con todos los demás. 

—¿Y conmigo? —suspiró ella conteniendo el aliento cuando él hundió el rostro detrás de su oreja. Maldijo mentalmente lo fácil que se vendía. 

—Estoy en proceso —dijo él empezando a besar su cuello. 

Darcy empezó a preguntarse si la habitación de Loki habría sido equipada con cámaras, aunque sospechaba que él se habría encargado de ellas si era así. O eso esperaba. Sin embargo, pronto estaba demasiado distraída para pensar en ello. 

—Eres tan arrogante —logró replicar, aunque hubiera sido más convincente si no estuviera cayendo irremediablemente en el juego de Loki de acelerar su respiración con sólo el uso de sus labios.

Sintió su boca recorrer la curva de su cuello y de repente lo encontró mirándola fijamente a los ojos, muy muy cerca. Ahí estaba de nuevo el destello rojo en ellos, o eso le había parecido. En ese momento no estaba segura de nada. 

—Todos me odian, me temen o quieren cambiarme —susurró. Sintió las manos de él apresándola por la cintura, bajando cada vez más firmes a la parte baja de su espalda. 

Los ojos de Darcy fueron por un momento a la frente de Loki. Ninguna marca había allí para recordar lo peligroso que era. Nada en él decía que no era de fiar. Aunque ella lo sabía. 

Él sabía lo consciente que era ella de eso. 

Loki no dijo nada más y se limitó a besarla de nuevo. Ambos sabían que ella no estaba en ninguna de esas categorías: No había intentado cambiarlo, no tenía sentido. Si le temiera como debería, no estaría allí en ese momento. Debería odiarlo, pero no podía. 

No confiaba en él. Sabía que no era de fiar. Eso era todo. Pero no era suficiente. 

**********************************

A Darcy no se le daban bien las despedidas. Solía dejar el tiempo pasar hablando cosas sin sentido y haciendo bromas hasta que el reloj obligaba a un precipitado “¡hasta luego!” que apenas y se sentía pasar. Por supuesto, no le importaba sustituir eso por una sesión de sexo, aunque resultaba más violento pensar en el momento de la separación. 

Tal vez por lo mismo los temas irrelevantes le fallaron al cabo de un rato y los dedos de Loki formando figuras sobre su espalda desnuda dejaron de ser distracción suficiente. 

—Supongo que no volveremos a verte por acá ahora que encontraste lo que era tu principal interés en la Tierra —comentó con lo que esperaba que sonara a un tono casual. 

Por la expresión de Loki supo que había fallado en lograrlo. 

—Nunca dije que fuera mi único interés —replicó sin mayor elaboración, aunque sus dedos bajando por sus piernas la hicieron sonreír. Sin embargo, no tenían mucho tiempo. La marcha era inminente ya. La mano de Loki trazó nuevamente su silueta hasta la altura de su pecho.

—Sabes, también podrías mostrarme el verdadero Asgard. Ni siquiera puedo estar segura de que lo que me ensañaste es así de verdad —sugirió sin mayores esperanzas de obtener una respuesta positiva. Era más un reproche. No había olvidado el tema que la había llevado a la habitación en primer lugar.

La expresión de Loki se tornó seria. 

—Al contrario de Thor, soy muy consciente de los enemigos que tengo allá afuera. No llevaría a alguien conmigo. 

Había un implícito “alguien que me importe” en la frase con el que Darcy se dio por satisfecha. Podía cuestionarlo, por supuesto, pero el tipo se iría en unos minutos. ¿Qué importaba creérselo por unos momentos? 

Darcy lanzó un quejido cuando las manos de Loki la dejaron. En nada tenía que estar en las afueras del edificio para partir con Thor. En compensación, Loki la besó una última vez antes de dejar la cama. Tuvo un último vistazo de su cuerpo desnudo antes de que este se cubriera con el traje verde con negro que debía portar al regresar a Asgard. Ambas visiones eran sublimes. 

Se recordó a sí misma que no podía alistarse con tanta facilidad y se incorporó para buscar su ropa. 

—Las cosas aquí van a ponerse aburridas cuando se vayan —declaró con tono de queja. 

Loki sonrió, al tiempo que se ajustaba los guantes de cuero de ambas manos.

—Tal vez menos de lo que crees —declaró con tono travieso, como si supiera más de la cuenta. 

Sin embargo, no logró sacarle otra palabra al respecto. Un par de besos más, un guiño de complicidad y poco más. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba junto a Jane y los demás en el exterior, viéndolos marchar. 

Debió haberle pedido a Loki que le enseñara a mentirse a sí misma lo suficiente para creerse que no lo iba a extrañar. A pesar de todo.

**********************************

No podía dormir. No había manera de que lo hiciera después de todo lo sucedido esos días. Todavía sentía la presencia de Loki en su cuerpo y más aún, su mente seguía procesando una y otra vez cada una de sus conversaciones, intentando encontrar engaños y señales que había pasado por alto. 

Después de despedirse de sus visitantes asgardianos se había quedado en las salas comunes, intentando ignorar el nerviosismo de que alguien estaba limpiando el cuarto de invitados que había utilizado Loki y alguien más podría estar encontrándolos juntos en las cámaras de seguridad. 

Entrada la noche decidió acercarse al laboratorio. Si no podía dormir, al menos podría adelantar trabajo burocrático y aburrido, de ese en el que estaba muy atrasada. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, apenas a media luz. La calma después de la tormenta. 

No espero encontrarse con Jane allí, trabajando también. Aunque debió contar con ello: siempre le sentaban mal las partidas de Thor y el trabajo era su mejor refugio. Sin embargo, no la encontró con aspecto nostálgico o triste. De hecho, parecía alterada. 

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Darcy notando que lo que tenía al frente era el equipo que habían llevado a Noruega. ¿Se habría descompuesto? En su defensa, SHIELD se había quedado a su cuidado, ella apenas y lo había utilizado. Su cuerpo se puso alerta de inmediato. 

Pronto se dio cuenta, sin embargo, que el estado de Jane no tenía que ver con ella tampoco. Su jefa la miró con los ojos chispeantes. 

—El equipo fue alterado —declaró con un tono vibrante que tenía furia bajo la superficie inmediata. 

—¿Alterado? —preguntó ella sin entender. Frunció el ceño al acercarse, ella lo veía todo como siempre—. ¿Alterado de qué forma? 

Jane miró el aparato con aire traicionado. 

—Alterado para enviar señales y no sólo recibirlas. 

Darcy tardó un poco en comprenderlo. O mejor dicho, no quiso aceptar lo que aquello significaba de inmediato. Ambas sabían quién había tenido acceso al equipo, aunque ninguna hubiera creído que sabría cómo hacer algo así. 

—¿Transmitieron algún mensaje? —se obligó a preguntar. 

La expresión de Jane se tornó indecisa sobre ese punto. 

—No parece. Al menos no encuentro ninguna manera de enviar un código. Pero… hay una señal. 

Sintió como se estremecía al entenderlo. Se agarró con disimulo del mueble a su lado antes de realizar la pregunta, aunque conocía la respuesta.

—¿Lo suficiente como para que desde el exterior pudieran encontrar las coordenadas de transmisión? 

Vio la comprensión nacer en los ojos de Jane antes de salir del salón directamente a la sala de comunicaciones con SHIELD. 

Darcy se permitió no seguirla para procesar lo recién descubierto. Después de todo, no era mera casualidad que la invasión hubiera sido a tan pocos kilómetros de distancia del escondite de las fuentes de poder. Lo había atribuido a información extra manejada por los invasores, o incluso había pensado que podía ser información que Loki les había dado de sus investigaciones previas… pero nunca se le había ocurrido que el dios del engaño había usado el propio equipo de Jane para engañarla y hacerla creer que eran los invasores los que transmitían la dirección. 

Había usado el propio equipo de SHIELD para decirle a sus nuevos invasores por dónde entrar en la Tierra y obligarlos a desplazarse al sitio donde sabía que tenía que terminar de cerrar el cerco en torno a la búsqueda de las fuentes de poder. ¿Había aprovechado las circunstancias o eran sus aliados desde un principio? No estaba segura de que fueran a saberlo con certeza. 

Subió en el elevador rumbo a su habitación. Necesitaba estar sola para procesar aquello. A eso se refería Loki con que las cosas serían menos aburridas de lo que creía, estaba segura. Siempre había sabido que Jane se daría cuenta tarde o temprano. O tal vez había retirado la ilusión que le había impedido darse cuenta antes. Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera la enojaba o la sorprendía. Siempre había sabido que tenía que esperar algo así. 

Nunca se puede confiar en un hombre capaz de traicionar a su propio hermano. 

Entró a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos e imágenes y sensaciones relacionadas con él la invadieron. Se encontró sonriendo a pesar de todo y maldijo en voz alta. 

De repente notó que había un peso extraño en su cama. Se incorporó y notó entonces el paquete. Era algo rectangular, lo suficientemente pesado como para hundir ligeramente el colchón, envuelto en una tela fina pero buena. 

Se le resecó la boca pero se acercó a desenvolverlo. Cuando vio su contenido, soltó una carcajada que de haber sido oída le hubiera acreditado de la loca de la semana, aunque en realidad estaba cargada de un cariño y admiración que ni ella misma entendía. 

Dentro había una piedra antigua y desgastada de forma rectangular, con el grabado de la raíz de un árbol en él. Darcy lo presionó y se abrió un compartimento vacío, pero con la forma y espacio para contener un libro.


End file.
